So Small
by PinkFirebird
Summary: Kim and Tommy have always shared a special link, but what happens when it hurts them rather than helps them.
1. Hand To Hold or Hell to Pay

A/N - Okay so I made some edits to the chapters. So here is the new and improved version. I hope everyone enjoys and I love getting reviews! Catch Ya On The Flipside!

**Chapter 1** – **Hand to Hold or Hell to Pay **

Kimberly Hart walked through the door of her small apartment in Miami, Florida. Every piece of her petite body ached and throbbed. She walked over to her small kitchen and pulled the door of her fridge open. Moldy cheese, and old fruit only stared back at her. She moved to the freezer grabbing as much ice as possible and then slowly limped over to her small couch while pulling a familiar green plaid sweatshirt over her head and placing the ice on her swollen ankle. Reaching for her phone her fingers grazed over the number one wishing she could press the speed dial that would let her call a certain guy who would make her feel better.

_I wish I could just hear his voice, but can't even do that anymore. _Kim thought sadly as she dialed another guys phone number she knew would help.

"Talk to me." A deep familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Hey Jase."

"Hey firebird, how's it going?"

"Okay…"

"What happened? You sound like you are in pain."

"You could say that."

"Kim…start from the beginning."

"Ha! You sure you want to hear all of it?"

"I'm still listening aren't I?"

"Okay. Jase…I want to call him so bad."

"Kim, we talked about this. It was better for both of you. Neither one of you were doing well. You ended back in the hospital and he kept getting himself almost killed every time in the field. His only saving grace is the power helps him heal quicker."

"Jase, I feel worse. The pain is worse."

"What! But Zordon said…"

"Shit Jase, I know what Zordon said! I don't know why this is still happening. I was on the beam today and I felt a sting of pain up through my whole body as I flipped. I fell right off. It's supposed to be better."

_Flashback_

_Kimberly mounted the beam as her coach gave her certain instructions about her program. She focused on her breathing just like Tommy had showed her a million of times. She did the first half of her program and as she twisted her body around the beam a sharp pain hit her legs. Her feet barely hit the beam as she grabbed her stomach and landed on the mat with a loud thud. Her coach and teammates came running over as Kimberly lay on the mat curled in a ball of pain. _

_Her coach continually called her name, but all she could feel was the pain and all she could see was Tommy's face. "Tommy…" she gasped as the trainer came and picked her up off the mat. Her coach then sent her home to rest._

_End Flashback_

"What are you okay, do I need to come there?" Jason panicked.

"No, my arm is just bruised and I have this massive bruise on my back from skimming the beam. I am more worried about what I felt. Jase…the pain. I could feel every drop of it. I could see his face. Zordon said if I did this it would be better and Tommy wouldn't be in anymore pain and I would be okay too."

"Kim, we need to go talk to Zordon and we need to talk to Tommy."

"No, Jase, we can't talk to Tommy. I didn't talk to him in the first place because I know he would fight it and try to find another way."

"Well Kim, maybe that isn't such a bad idea."

"Maybe...I don't know...Jase, what happened for Tommy to be in so much pain?"

"Kim…."

"Please Jase. It was so intense and bad."

"We had a tough fight today with the Machine Empire. Tommy has been really distracted lately…"

"Because of me?"

"Yeah Kim, I hate to say it, but he is a mess. Anyways, I guess Sprocket got wind of you and especially what just happened and he went with it."

"No…he didn't."

"Yeah he did. Tommy went down hard. That's probably when you went down. I went back with him to his house and he punched three holes in his wall and then kinda broke down."

"Oh God, Jase…" Kim began to sob into the phone. "I only did this because I thought this would be better. I could feel everything he was going through in every battle. He could feel when I fell every damn time. We always felt each other but it's so much worse with us being apart."

"Kim, it's okay, we'll find a way to fix it."

"Fix it! I ruined it. He probably hates me!" Kim sobbed harder.

"That's the problem Kim, he doesn't hate you." Jason responded hearing his best friend, his little sister sob harder into the phone.

"Look Kim, we need speak to Zordon. You, me and Tommy."

"I don't know if I can face him." Kim chocked out.

"Please sis. We have to get you two better. This is getting out of hand."

"Fine."

"Good. I want you to rest tonight and be careful tomorrow in practice and we'll meet at the Power Chamber after your practice okay?"

"Okay Jase."

"Now get some rest firebird."

"Night Jase, luv ya."

"Night, luv ya too."

***

The next morning Kim could barely get up as she peeled herself off her couch that she had apparently passed out on. She had cried herself to sleep the night before and she could feel her fall even more this morning. Taking slow steps into the gym this morning, Kim gingerly sat down on the mats and began her stretching exercises awaiting the coach's instructions.

"Miss Hart. Beam work again today!" The coach shouted over at her.

_Of course no good morning Kimberly or how are you feeling after falling of the beam while feeling like someone is ripping your organs out. _"Coming coach." Kim answered running over to the beam.

"Go through your routine again and no mistakes this time Miss Hart." The coach commanded as Kim pushed herself into a handstand position on the beam.

Kim tried to focus, but her legs were shaky, she was miss stepping and couldn't seem to plant her feet correctly. He coach was barking orders at her and all she could see was Tommy's face in pain. Shaking her head clear, she readied herself for the dismount. Taking another deep breath Kim began her dismount, but on her second move her feet never landed on the beam. The right side of her head hit the side of the beam her body falling limply onto the mat, making Kimberly Hart's world go black.

"Call an ambulance and get a towel for the blood!" Sandy and teammate of Kim's yelled as everyone scrambled around the seemingly lifeless form of Kimberly Hart.

***

The same time across the country in Angel Grove, California Jason Lee Scott the Gold Ranger and Tommy Oliver the Red Zeo Ranger were walking into the Youth Center. Tommy and Jason walked over to their usual table where the rest of the rangers were sitting.

"Feeling any better Tommy?" Adam asked watching his leader wincing as he sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tommy softly answered.

"You sure?" Kat asked sweetly putting her hand on Tommy's.

_God Kat could you be any more obvious. _Jason sighed glaring at Katherine.

"I'm fine, everyone needs to stop worrying about me." Tommy growled getting up from the table.

"Bro, they are just worried." Jason said following him down to the mats.

"I know, I just wish everyone would lay off." Tommy replied as he stretched on the mats.

"I know, they will." Jason sighed as he stretched too.

"Is it going to get any better Jase?" Tommy asked looking up at his best friend.

"It will." Jason replied knowing full well what or who Tommy was referring to. "That's part of what we need to talk about later this afternoon okay?"

"Okay." Tommy sullenly replied, but just as he stood up he doubled over in pain.

"Bro? You okay? What's wrong?" Jason rushed over to his teammate who had fallen to his knees in pain.

"The pain, I can feel it." Tommy gasped grabbing his stomach.

"What is he talking about?" Kat asked as her and the rest of the rangers rushed over to Jason and Tommy on the mats as Tommy cried out in pain.

"Shit." Jason cursed jumping up and running to grab his cell phone from his bag.

"Jason what is going on?" Rocky asked, running over to him.

"Get Tommy to the Command Center now." Jason commanded moving quickly back into leader mode.

"But what is going on?" Kat asked again looking down on Tommy.

"I said get him to the Command Center!" Jason commanded again trying to keep his voice down so no one would hear him."I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Adam responded never seeing Jason so panicked.

The rangers picked Tommy off the ground and carried him out of the Youth Center so they could teleport to the Power Chamber. Jason took his phone and ran outside of the Youth Center as well so he could hear better. He quickly dialed Kim's cell phone number knowing she kept it in her bag for emergencies. _ Please don't be what I think it is._ Jason thought as he heard the phone ring. "Damnit Kim, pick up." Jason growled waiting for Kim to pick up.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Who the hell is this? Where is Kim?" Jason yelled into the phone.

"This is Sandy, Kim's teammate. Is this Tommy or Jason?" The female voice on the other end asked.

"It's Jason."

"Thank God. We were going to try to call either you or Tommy."

"Why what happened?"

"It's Kim…" The girl started to cry causing Jason to hold his breath.

"Please just tell me."

"She was on the beam and she hit her head on the beam and fell off. There was so much blood. I'm so sorry."

"Oh God." Jason gasped trying to control his emotions. "Look where is she now?"

"She is in Miami General Hospital. The doctors won't tell us anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That was the same one she was in last time right?"

"Yeah."

"Well please tell the doctor we are on our way. Tommy and I are on her emergency contact list so we will be there soon okay."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Jason said closing his phone, trying to catch the breath and trying stop the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He pressed his communicator and teleported is a flash of gold to the Power Chamber.

***

The gold teleportation beam materialized in the Power Chamber and Jason slowly looked at the other rangers.

"Jason what is going on?" Adam quickly asked noticing Jason's sullen demeanor.

"Where is Tommy?" Jason answered trying to keep his composure. He had to be strong for Kim and Tommy.

"He is recuperating on the medical bed. He should not move right now." Billy quickly answered.

"Well to damn bad. I am moving. " Tommy stood up slowly and approached Jason. "I saw her face Jase."

"I know. We need to go to Florida." Jason answered trying to read his friends' reaction.

"Wait why the hell do we need to go to stupid Florida?" Kat asked knowing full well what was in Florida.

"What is in Florida?" Tanya asked completely confused.

"Kimberly." Tommy barely got out.

"What's wrong with Kim?" Rocky quickly asked worry building up about one of his best friends.

"Something has happened. We need to go. Zordon, I know it's against the rules, but we need to teleport there. It will take too long otherwise and this has to do with the other part too." Jason said looking up at his mentor.

"YES JASON. I KNOW. I FELT IT TOO. ALL OF YOU MUST GO RIGHT AWAY. ALPHA PLEASE TELEPORT THE RANGERS." Zordon commanded trying to hold in his own worry for his small crane.

"Ready guys?" Jason asked looking at the worried faces of Adam and Rocky, the confused face of Tanya, the bitter face of Katherine and the devastated face of Tommy.


	2. Doesn't Mean Anything When You're Gone

**Chapter 2 – Doesn't Mean Anything When You're Gone**

The rangers landed quietly in the back of the Miami General Hospital. They walked around the front hoping no one would notice how they got here so quick.

"Look we need to say we were on our way to visit Kim this weekend and we were only 20 minutes away when I called her phone. Okay?" Jason said looking at his teammates.

"Yeah, let's just get in there." Tommy sighed.

"Right." Jason took a deep breath and walked into the double doors with Tommy, the others following close behind.

"Hi, we are here to see Kimberly Hart." Jason stated coming up to the nurse's station.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes…" Jason began only to hear name being called by a unfamiliar voice. He turned to see a petite girl with short red hair running towards him. "Who are you?"

"Your Jason right? I'm Sandy, Kim's teammate. We talked on the phone and we met last time you were down here." The tired looking girl answered.

"Right, sorry. Nice to see you again. Where is she? Is there an update?" Jason greeted.

"Follow me." Sandy answered sullenly.

_What does he mean 'nice to see you again?' _Tommy thought as he followed Jason and Sandy through the other doors.

"Maybe you guys want sit?" Sandy asked.

"We would rather hear what is going on with Kim." Tommy slightly snapped.

"Yeah, of course. Well she was going through her routine and was about to perform her dismount and fell right off the beam. She hit her head and landed very hard on the mat. I grabbed a towel...." Sandy slowly answered.

"How bad?" Tommy choked out as he could feel his legs begin to shake.

"She hit the side of her head on the beam as she was coming down and then landed awkwardly onto the mat. I grabbed a towel, there was so much blood. I am so very sorry." Sandy answered tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks Sandy. Where is her coach?" Jason asked.

"Oh like hell he would come down here. He has other gymnasts to worry about. Kim is just another one of gold medal hopefuls he wants to make money off of." Sandy sneered.

"Her coach is that atrocious?" Billy asked surprised at Sandy's answer. The coach they had all met back in Angel Grove was nothing like the man Sandy was describing.

"Yes. He only cares about winning. Anyways I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the training complex or the coach will call my parents and kick me off the team. I'm sorry again." Sandy said she left the six rangers standing in the waiting room, all feeling if the air had been sucked out of the cramped room. Tommy was the one to make the first movement. He slowly moved over to the other side of the waiting room and grabbed the nearest chair as tight as he could. He could feel Jason come up behind him.

"She never told me any of that about her coach." Tommy fumed.

"I know bro. None of us knew how bad he was." Jason responded.

"I felt her fall Jase." Tommy whispered feeling the hot tears slide down his cheeks.

"I know. She felt you get hit yesterday too." Jason replied trying to hold back his own tears.

"What? She did?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I talked to her last night. She was a mess, just like you."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she felt everything. She actually fell off the beam yesterday too, but it wasn't as bad."

"Why didn't you tell me? What else have you not told me?" Tommy asked his voice increasing in volume.

"Kim asked me not to tell you. I was also here a month ago." Jason answered looking down at his feet.

"You should have told me." Tommy growled gripping the chair tighter. "A month? We're you here, when she…"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't think that piece of information was something I should know. You knew what that letter did to me and you didn't say a word! What else aren't you telling me?" Tommy hissed breaking the top of the chair.

"Look, I need you to go sit down and I'll explain."

"Why don't you explain right now!" Tommy yelled causing the other rangers to look over at them.

"I will. I just need to make a call and then I'll tell you everything. Okay?" Jason pleaded trying to calm Tommy down.

"Fine." Tommy stormed off and collapsed into a chair.

"What is Jason doing?" Tanya asked getting more confused by the moment.

"Probably calling Trini and Zack." Billy answered.

"Who are they?" Tanya asked.

"The original yellow and black rangers and Kim's best friends." Tommy quietly answered.

"They are getting the next plane out." Jason said coming over and sitting next to Tommy.

"You need to tell me what is going on Jase." Tommy demanded.

"Hey Rocky why don't we find some snacks." Adam suggested seeing that Tommy, Jason and Billy needed to be alone.

"Uh yeah, and maybe you guys could find some coffee." Rocky replied pointing at Kat and Tanya.

"Why do we have to leave?" Kat asked getting more annoyed.

"Kat, just come one." Rocky sighed glaring at Kat.

"Fine." Kat snapped getting up and walking out with Adam, Rocky and Tanya.

"Spill Jase." Tommy sighed placing his head in his hands.

"Okay, about a month ago, Kim took a pretty nasty fall off the beam. I was here visiting her before coming back to Angel Grove and getting the gold ranger powers. It was also the same day you got hurt out in the field. You know the link you built with Kim since you had your green ranger powers had become really strong and when you both had your powers you guys were just fine. Actually you guys seemed stronger with the link. It was an advantage in battle. We all saw that. Kim even told me how much she loved the link because it brought you guys even closer. Well when Kim went to Florida and time passed the link seemed to cause a strain on Kim physically and emotionally since she no longer possessed her coin." Jason started.

"The same thing happened when I lost the green ranger powers. Why didn't she tell me?" Tommy asked.

"She knew you would know how it felt and that's why she didn't tell you. She knew you would worry yourself too much and it would distract you from your main duties as a ranger." Billy interjected. "Anyways, the pain was insurmountable a month ago so Kimberly came to seek advice from Zordon regarding her current predicament. She hoped he would have a proper solution. Alpha and I ran a bunch of tests and we found there was no physical way to sever the tie. The link you share with Kimberly is based on the emotional bond the two of you share. So Zordon believed the best solution would be to try to sever the bond between you guys emotionally. That is where the letter plan came from."

"What!" Tommy quickly jumped up. "The letter was a lie, a plan you guys cooked up?! Zordon said it would be better! You guys knew the reason behind all of this!"

"Yes."

"Why would you guys do this!" Tommy yelled louder.

"Tommy you know you would have fought against it." Jason stood up trying to calm him down.

"Damn right. I cannot believe…"

"Tommy both of you were in immense pain. Both Jason and I heard it from you every time she fell or landed wrong. We heard it from Kimberly every time you got hurt in battle." Billy also tried to sooth Tommy.

"I just wish she would have talked to me about it and you guys should have never gone behind my back and done this!"

"She wanted to, but she didn't want to distract you or endanger you any further. You both were walking a very thin line." Billy retorted.

"Well I guess your fuckin plan didn't work did it! It's just been fuckin worse!" Tommy fumed.

"I know." Jason sighed as he watched Tommy pace back and forth. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon. Kim was going to meet us at the Power Chamber after practice."

"She should have never gone to practice today! I should have gone to her sooner. I wasn't there again! I let her down again! I knew something was wrong and I didn't do a damn thing!" Tommy yelled as he headed toward to the swinging doors.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jason yelled back his anger rising.

"I need some air." Tommy barked.

"You can't just leave!" Jason barked back grabbing Tommy's arm.

"Watch me." Tommy growled ripping his arm from Jason's grasp and walking past Rocky and Adam as they walked back through, snacks hanging from their arms.

"So I guess he doesn't want the snickers I got him." Rocky stated as he was jabbed in the ribs by Adam. "Ow, what?"

"Let's just go sit down." Adam sighed as they took a seat.

"That did not go well." Billy said walking over to Jason on the other side of the waiting room.

"Ya think?" Jason snapped as Billy looked down at his feet. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to snap…it's just..."

"It's okay Jason. We are all worried about Kimberly and Tommy. Just let Tommy get some air and cool off, this has been a lot to take in today." Billy half smiled.

"Yeah, I just hope Tri and Zack get here soon. We could sure use them right about now." Jason smiled back.

******

3 hours later, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Rocky had dozed off while Jason and Billy sat silently next to each other with Tommy sitting on the other side of the room his head in his hands avoiding everyone. Just as Jason leaned back in his chair the waiting room doors swung open and a doctor walked out causing the three boys to immediately jump out of their chairs followed by the rest of the rangers who quickly woke up to the commotion.

"Is there a Mr. Scott or Mr. Oliver here?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah that's us." Jason answered pointing to him and Tommy.

"Is she okay, can we see her?" Tommy rambled.

"My name is Doctor Woodward. She has a broken arm and sprained ankle. The wound to her head was severe, but there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage." The doctor started as the three boys let out the breath they all seem to be holding.

"So we can we see her or take her home soon?" Jason asked.

"Well there is one problem." The doctor replied as the color drained out of Tommy's face.

"What sort of problem?" Tommy barely got out.

"Well there is some swelling around her brain and she did lose a lot of blood. She is very weak right now and we need the swelling to go down and until it does, she may not wake up." The doctor stated as Tommy thought his legs would give out any second. "Tonight is going to be important. If the swelling goes down by tomorrow morning she should be fine. Until then we won't know. You can go see her as soon as you are ready."

"Thank you Doctor." Billy said trying to mask his worry about one of his dearest and oldest friends.

"You go first bro." Jason put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Jase…" Tommy started.

"Don't worry about it bro. We'll figure everything out later. Firebird needs you in there." Jason smiled pushing Tommy though the doors as Billy, Rocky, and Adam came behind Jason putting their hands on each other's shoulders for support.

Tommy slowly followed the nurse to Kim's room. He felt as if he was moving in slow motion, not sure what to do. Last time he was in this position, he felt like he had been beat by a million monsters. He was so scared and worried. He should have never left Kim at the gym by herself. He knew that and still did it. This time he felt as if Zedd had taken his staff and stabbed him in the stomach. He knew he should have teleported himself or jumped on a plane as soon as he got that stupid letter. His heart was telling him something was wrong, but he ignored it only to be blinded by his own pain. He never thought to see her's. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. No Tommy Oliver, the red zeo ranger was going to fix all of this. He would figure it out if it killed him. All he needed was for the girl on the other side of the door to wake up.

"Right through there Mr. Oliver." The nurse directed snapping Tommy from his thoughts.

Tommy slowly pushed the door open, taking a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for the sight on the other side. He slowly released the breath he was holding, tears starting to freely fall down his cheeks as he looked at the frail sight lying still on the bed. He could see Kim's left eye was swollen and bruised as if someone had punched in her in the face and a large bandage covering the place where her head hit the beam. Her skin is so pale, a cast is on her right arm, while all sorts of wire and tubes stuck out everywhere. Tommy slowly pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. His eyes never left her sweet face as he gently took her small hand in his.

"Hey Beautiful it's me." Tommy whispered trying to stop his tears. _God she looks so frail. _"Jase told me everything and I promise we will work everything out okay? I just need you to open those beautiful brown eyes and come back to me okay? Please just come back to me Beautiful. Everything is a mess without you. I need you. I love you." Tommy sobbed as he placed a kiss on her forehead then on her hand. He then rested his head on the side of Kim's bed still holding her hand, slowly falling asleep, the beeping of the monitors in the background.

****


	3. It's Time To Wake Up Beautiful

**Chapter 3 – It's Time to Wake Up Beautiful **

Tommy awoke to hear soft laughter in the background along with the same steady beeping of the monitors. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first but clearing quickly. Lifting his head, he looked down on the still yet peaceful looking form of the woman he loved. _I wish you would open your eyes Beautiful. _Tommy thought as he put his arms above his head stretching his long limbs.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Zack snickered never taking his eyes off the TV he and Rocky were watching on the other side of the hospital room. Tommy could also see Adam and Billy on the floor by the couch sound asleep.

"Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Morning man." Zack smiled as Tommy looked around the room to see Jason on the other side of Kim's bed with Trini snuggled next to him.

"What time is it? When did you get here?" Tommy asked again clearly confused.

"We got in around midnight. We came into the room with everyone. Tri said not to wake you and that it was probably better that you were resting with Kim. Something about the link, etc and right now it's about six in the morning." Zack answered as Rocky laughed again at the TV.

"What is so funny?" Tommy said trying to get the crick out of his neck.

"Oh we are watching Fresh Prince." Rocky laughed again.

"Oh and you missed the big argument between us and the nurses. They said we all couldn't stay here and we told them to try and make us move." Zack laughed.

"The nurses were so frustrated and Trini went into the classic 'don't mess with the yellow ranger mode.' She yelled at the nurses and basically told them what was going to happen and they all looked like they were going to pee their pants. It was great." Rocky laughed.

"Where are the girls?" Tommy got up and stretched the rest of his aching body.

"They went to a hotel. They wanted us to come but Adam and I said we weren't going anywhere either." Rocky answered as they heard movement come from the other side of the bed.

"You guys talk too damn loud." Jason moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sleep well o' fearless leader?" Zack mischievously smiled pointing at Trini still snuggled to his side.

"Don't even start with me Zack." Jason growled.

"I didn't say a word." Zack said holding his hands up in surrender.

"How you holding up bro?" Jason asked turning his attention to Tommy.

"I'd be better if Kim woke up." Tommy yawned and sat back in his chair next to Kim.

"Maybe we should all go get some breakfast." Trini added waking up and looking up at the boys. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey Tri. Glad you guys are here." Tommy greeted as he kissed Kim's hand.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Trini smiled.

"I like the breakfast idea!" Rocky spoke up waking Adam and Billy up as well.

"Of course you do." Adam responded as he got up off the floor and stretched. "Sleeping on the floor was not a good idea."

"Yeah we could all take a break and get some food real quick." Jason added.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tommy quickly stated.

"Tommy, it might be good to get some fresh air." Trini said looking down at her exhausted friend.

"I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up." Tommy stood his ground.

"Fine we'll bring you something back." Billy suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Tommy flatly said.

"Too bad, we are bringing something back and you are eating some of it." Trini demanded putting her hands on her hips.

Knowing better than to argue with Trini when she gets that look in her eye Tommy simply nodded his head yes and watched as his friends left the room. Tommy turned his attention back to Kim's still form and gently caressed the side of her face. "Come on Beautiful, it's time to wake up." Tommy pleaded hoping the phrase he used before to wake her up when he became the White Ranger would work. _Stupid idea Oliver._ Tommy thought as he placed his head down in his hands letting the tears he had been holding in trickle down his checks.

"Tommy?" A soft voice called causing Tommy's head to snap up. He looked down to see Kim's soft brown eyes looking up at him.

"K…im…" Tommy stuttered not sure if he was dreaming. Kim's little hand reached and took hold of Tommy's hand jogging him out of his daze.

"Hey there tiger." Kim smiled using her favorite nickname for Tommy.

"Oh God Kim, you're awake." Tommy smiled tears falling faster down his face as he lifted Kim's hand up to his mouth and placed a gently kiss on it.

"What happened?" Kim hoarsely asked.

"You fell off the beam and hit your head." Tommy answered stroking Kim's cheek. "You've been out since yesterday morning."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, I…" Kim started.

"Shhh, Kim. It's okay. Relax." Tommy soothed.

"But Tommy…"

"Kim, I don't care about anything else. All that matters is that you are okay. We'll figure everything out I promise." Tommy smiled down at Kim, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kim said tears falling down her cheeks.

****

"Man I haven't had McDonald's breakfast in forever." Zack said taking a bite of his hash brown.

"Me neither. I forgot how good it was." Jason agreed smelling his food.

"I didn't even know they made breakfast." Tanya smiled as she and Kat had met everyone at McDonalds near the hospital.

"Well Tommy better eat some of this." Trini said then stopping dead in her tracks making everyone run into each other.

"Jesus Tri, what the hell?" Jason asked wiping some of the orange juice he has spilled on himself.

"Listen." Trini responded as everyone stopped talking and listened at the door of Kim's hospital room.

"Tommy! Stop eating my jello. That is not for you!" Kim shrieked.

"Oh come on Beautiful. I'm just eating a little." Tommy laughed.

"Everyone is bringing you back breakfast so stop eating mine." Kim giggled.

"She's awake!" Rocky cheered as everyone ran into the room to find Tommy sitting next to Kim on her bed, eating her Jello.

"Oh hey guys." Kim said nonchalantly.

"Oh hey guys…that is all you can say?" Trini smiled with tears in her eyes as she ran and hugged her best friend followed by everyone else.

"When did you wake up?" Jason asked giving Kim a kiss on top of her head.

"A little after you guys left." Tommy answered.

"Awww man, I knew we should have waited a little longer." Zack laughed.

"We are so glad you are awake." Billy smiled as everyone took turns hugging Kim.

"Yeah, me too." Kim smiled back. "The doctor said I should be fine. Pretty weak for awhile. Probably some headaches. Oh and I hate this stupid cast. I just want to get out of here. I hate hospitals."

"We know firebird, but you got to relax." Jason replied remembering Kim's week long stint in the hospital for pneumonia when they were seven years old.

"I just want to break this stupid thing off. It's ugly and it itches." Kim pouted as she played with the cast.

"Too bad sweetie. You've got three months in that thing." Tommy smiled taking the fork Kim wanted to shove down the cast.

"When are you going to back to gymnastics?" Kat all of sudden asked. She was getting sick with the playful scene before her.

"I think she has to get better first Kat." Trini hissed at Kat as she quickly noticed Tommy's face fall at the mention of gymnastics. _We all know what you are really after Kat. _

"Yeah I need to talk to coach." Kim replied, Tommy's face falling even further at the thought of Kim staying in Florida and not coming back with him.

Tommy sat listening to the endless chatter between everyone and Kim, but only could think about Kim not coming home with him and having to leave her in Florida again. The thought made his stomach churn and his head pound. The last few minutes just sitting with Kim and knowing he hadn't truly lost her had been the best minutes of his life in the past month. A few weeks ago he never thought he would be sitting next to Kim again and actually hearing that she still loved him reignited a spark he had thought was gone forever. But how would they fix this link problem? He was still royally pissed at Jason, Billy, Zordon and even Kim for coming up with the stupid plan and not talking to him. He was still mad at himself for not realizing the problem sooner or going to confront Kim about it. Other questions began to swarm in his head. Would Kim stay in Florida? Could he leave her in Florida again? Tommy could feel the churning sensation in his stomach getting worse.

"Umm, I need some air." Tommy said, everyone stopping the conversation and looking strangely at Tommy.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked sweetly.

"I just need some air." Tommy replied looking down at Kim and racing out of the room.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked.

"I can probably guess." Jason answered looking knowingly at all the rangers but Kat and Tanya and landing last on Kim's face. Km had kept her eyes glued to the door that Tommy had just exited from, hot tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Just give him some time sweetie." Trini smiled down at Kim and assuredly placed her hand on Kim's.

"Umm…yeah." Kim sniffled, her gaze still not leaving the door.

Jason walked out of the hospital in search of Tommy. The doctor had come in to check on Kim and he thought it was a good time to go find his best friend. He knew why Tommy had left the room suddenly and he also knew he was probably the one who would have to go get him. Jason walked around the corner of the hospital and finally found Tommy sitting on a bench, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You know I don't know what people see in this humid weather down here." Jason said hoping to drag some sort of response out of Tommy. When no response came, Jason sat down next to his best friend and figured he would keep talking until Tommy did too. "I mean it just makes you feel sticky and makes your clothes stick to your already sweaty body and you can't take enough showers because you just get sweaty again…"

"I really don't want to hear about your sweaty body." Tommy finally said cracking a small smile.

"Well I know some people who would be happy to hear about my sweaty body." Jason smiled.

"Aww man I don't want to know what you and Trini do." Tommy whined.

"Who said I was talking about Trini?" Jason asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I saw you guys snuggled in the hospital room and you touching her hand the whole time you guys were talking to Kim." Tommy replied.

"Well this conversation is not about Trini and I."

"Oh then what is it about?"

"You know what it's about."

"I just felt like I was going to be sick in that room. I'm just tired and I needed some air."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You know that is a load of bull. You know why you practically ran out of the room. You started thinking about everything at once. You started questioning everything and wondering if Kim was going to stay in Florida. "

"What the hell am I supposed to think? You guys came up with the fucking plan and didn't talk to me about any of it. I receive that damn letter and my world came crashing down on me. Then to find out all of it was a lie and to see Kim in a hospital bed again I feel like I'm going to throw up! I don't know how to fix the link! I don't want to leave her here in Florida. I want her to come home!" Tommy fumed, the words coming out all together.

"Whoa, slow down bro. Let's take this one step at a time." Jason sighed. "How about we get Kim out of the hospital first, you two can talk about all of this and we will also talk to Zordon more about the link."

"I don't know Jase. I really don't know what to do."

"Look bro. She needs you right now. She hasn't said anything since you ran out of the room. We'll all help you guys figure this out ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Jase. I owe you."

"I'll just add it to your tab." Jason laughed as he stood back up.

"You are an ass." Tommy laughed as he followed Jason back into the hospital.

_Next Chapter coming soon!! Thanks so much to everyone for reading. I love getting reviews! Thanks again!_


	4. Tell Me Why

**A/N – Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I love receiving all and any reviews. I hope everyone likes this next chapter! **

Jason gently opened the door to Kimberly's hospital room, Tommy right behind him. The two leaders saw Trini sitting quietly reading a magazine while Kimberly soundly slept in her hospital bed. Trini looked up at her two teammates and put her figure up to her mouth, motioning the two of them to be quiet.

"She just fell asleep a little while ago." Trini whispered as Jason and Tommy sat down next to her.

"What did the doctor say? Is everything okay?" Jason whispered back.

"Yeah, he says everything will be okay." Trini replied softly, her voice wavering a little.

"There is something else isn't there?" Tommy whispered taking his eyes off of Kim's peaceful form for the first time since they entered the room.

"Well, she really has to take it easy for next few months. She has had two serious head injuries in the last two months and she had the other one back home. The doctor said he is not quite sure she can take another serious hit to the head again without permanent damage." Trini answered taking a deep breath.

"That's not it, is it?" Jason asked, he voice wavering while Trini slowly nodded her head.

"Her wrist was just broken; there was some sort of tear in the ligament so even when the bone heals, which should only be about two months, and they aren't quite sure what shape her wrist is going to be in. So that questions her gymnastics career and Kim also needs to eat more. The doctor says she is way underweight and has been pushing herself too hard. If she doesn't eat better and take a little breather, he said she would probably wind back in the hospital or worse." Trini answered as streaks of tears begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Shit. We should have checked in on her more." Jason cursed looking down on his little sister. "How did Kim take it?"

"About the best we would expect her to. She was already upset about Tommy walking out of the room so this put her over the edge. She screamed and cried and the doctor had to give her a sedative so she wouldn't hurt herself." Trini sighed.

"Does everyone else know?" Jason asked trying to hold his own emotions together.

"Billy and Zack know so far. I don't know about everyone else. I also talked to Aisha while you guys were gone and updated her on everything. She is catching the first flight out of Africa and heading here." Trini answered looking down on her best friend resting peacefully in her bed.

"What about Kim's parents?" Tommy finally spoke up.

"I talked to Caroline before I came out to find you. She was going to fly out here, but I told her it's okay since we are here and we will take care of Kim and keep her updated. Kim's dad on the other hand, who knows where the hell that asshole is." Jason spat.

"So what are we going to do?" Rocky all of sudden said from the doorway where he stood with Adam, Zack and Billy.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"We need to help Kim get through this. We are all still a team and Kim is our friend. So what's the plan?" Adam answered for Rocky while looking straight at Tommy.

"We need to talk to Kim about all of this. She needs to talk to her coach too. Until she decides what to do, we can't and we won't leave her down here alone. We need to figure out shifts or something." Tommy stated as he started to formulate a plan.

"Well Tri and I can stay for a long as we need to. We were moving back to Cali in the next month anyways." Zack suggested.

"Aisha is also on her way too so she will be here for as long as we need her to." Trini added.

"Aisha is coming!" Rocky asked excitedly causing everyone to smile at the Blue Zeo ranger. Everyone knew he had feelings for the former yellow ranger and that she also had feelings for the former red ranger. They just needed to find a way to tell each other.

"Yeah, she is catching the first flight out. She is going to call when she gets here." Trini smiled at Rocky.

"The rest of us need to figure out something considering our ranger duties." Jason spoke up not wanting to leave Kim's side and also not wanting to leave Trini. He had missed her more than he cared to let on to anyone.

"Maybe Zordon will let us teleport if we explain the situation to him." Adam suggested.

"It is possible. Zordon probably already knows what the situation is. Although he might see it as abusing the power." Billy replied. "We will need to configure a schedule so it does not interfere with ranger duties, school and of course we need to form believable explanations for the parents. We were already lucky to a certain degree that Kimberly's injury happened on a Friday so it's the weekend and Jason's parents are out of town so we said we were all sleeping over there this weekend."

"And there hasn't been any attacks either." Rocky added only to be elbowed in the stomach by Adam. "Ow, damn man."

"Way to jinx it." Adam hissed.

"I think we can all stay around here till Sunday and then me, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Jason will have to return back home. The six of us will come up with a schedule to come back down and check on everything." Tommy commanded. _I don't want to leave at all. I don't want Kim to stay here. I want her to come home with me. _

"That sounds like a great plan for now." Trini agreed.

"Kim's not going to like us treating her like a kid and watching over her." Zack brought up.

"She is going to have to deal with it." Jason sternly responded.

"Well we are going to back to the hotel and get some sleep with Kat and Tanya." Adam said as everyone began to make their way out of Kim's room.

"I'm staying." Tommy replied as he took a seat next to Kim's bed.

"Bro, you should come back and get some sleep." Jason pleaded.

"No, I'm staying. I need to be here. I need to explain to Kim why I left earlier and we need to talk about a few other things too." Tommy said looking back at his friends.

"All right, but we'll be back around dinner time." Trini smiled at Tommy as everyone left the room.

Back at the hotel, Jason had just stepped out of a much needed shower. He pulled a red t-shirt over his head and tucked it into his dark blue jeans. The former red ranger hadn't worn his signature color since he had become the gold ranger. It felt good to be in a color he felt more comfortable in. He didn't like wearing so much black, he felt too much like Zack and when Trini had pulled out one of his old red t-shirts from her luggage, he couldn't help but smile. The smile didn't fade as he looked around the hotel room to find Zack sprawled on his stomach on one bed, Billy sound asleep on the sofa and Trini curled up in a ball on the other bed. He decided there was no way he was sharing a bed or couch with his male teammates and Trini had only taken one side of the bed as if she was inviting him to come lay down next to her. Jason smiled down at the beautiful ex-yellow ranger and decided there was no need to be scared or nervous. Trini is one of his best friend's and the fact that he is head over heels in love with her shouldn't stop him from lying down next to her. He had slept next to her a million times at the sleepovers the five original rangers had been having since they were in grade school, so why should this be any different. Jason took a depth breath, gently lay down on the bed and closed his eyes; the soft sound of Trini's breathing lulling him to sleep.

In the hotel room adjacent to the four original rangers, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Rocky were all getting ready to take their nap. Kat and Tanya were curled up on one bed already sound asleep while Rocky and Adam continued to argue about who would get the other bed and who would get the couch.

"I slept on the floor last night while you got the couch." Adam argued.

"But Aisha may be here later tonight or tomorrow and I need to look good and not like I slept on a couch." Rocky argued back.

"Sleeping in a bed is not going to make you look any better." Adam laughed.

"Oh shut up. You are just jealous that I will say something to Aisha before you say something to Tanya." Rocky spat crossing his arms across his chest.

"First of all, shut up, Tanya is right there. Second, it's only been a few months that I haven't been able to talk to Tanya. You have been a coward with Aisha for years now." Adam spat back crossing his arms across his chest as well.

"Fine we'll flip for it." Rocky replied all of sudden smiling.

"What?" Adam asked looking suspiciously at Rocky. "Wait you don't mean…"

"Yup I do." Rocky smirked.

"Aww man." Adam whined as he and Rocky walked out of the hotel room, leaving the latch in the door so they wouldn't get locked out.

"Okay, hallway is wide enough. See the window at the end of the hall?"

"Yup."

"We go towards that. Whoever reaches the window first gets the bed." Rocky said as he turned around, his back facing the window on the other side of the hallway.

"Fine. When was the last time we did this?" Adam asked as he also turned around.

"It was right before Kim's power coin was taken. The last two to the finish line had to clean the zords." Rocky smiled at the memory.

_Flashback _

"_Okay so the last two to reach Alpha on the other side of the zord holding bay has to wash the zords." Kim smiled at her teammates. _

"_This is dumbest idea. I hate when we do this." Tommy grumbled. _

"_That's because you usually loose Handsome." Kim said smiling up at her boyfriend. _

"_I do not." Tommy whined crossing his arms across his chest. _

"_Yes you do." Aisha laughed at her leader. _

"_Fine let's just get this over with." Tommy muttered as he walked over to the starting line next to Rocky and Adam. _

"_I'm so going to kick everyone's butt." Rocky said getting into position. _

"_Yeah right Ape boy. You know Kim is going to win by a mile, followed by Billy and Aisha. It's really between you, me and Tommy." Adam retorted. _

"_Well at least we know we can beat Tommy." Rocky laughed only to have Tommy glare at him. _

"_Al right, everyone ready?" Billy asked taking his position in between Kim and Aisha. _

"_Yes." Everyone said. _

"_Al right Alpha, tell us when to start." Billy called to the robot at the other end of the holding bay. _

"_Ayyyiyyi, I don't understand these competitions." Alpha sighed. "Ready..set…go!" _

"_Catch ya on the flipside." Kim winked as she was the first to launch herself in a series of back handsprings, her momentum carrying her far in front of the rest of her teammates. _

_The rest of the team also launched themselves in back handsprings hoping not to be the last to reach Alpha. Kim was the first to reach Alpha. She turned and faced the rest of her teammates watching Billy and Aisha battle for second and third while Adam and Rocky were only battling each other not to be one of the last ones to cross the finish line. Her soft brown eyes then landed on the struggling form of her boyfriend. A master fighter he was, a back handspring expect he wasn't. Kimberly couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend as Aisha came in second with Billy a close third. Adam barely beat Rocky as both of them came crashing down in the end landing at Billy and Aisha's feet. Tommy finally lost his balance and also came crashing down, but was nowhere near the finish line. _

"_Looks like the fantastic girls win again!" Aisha jumped in victory. "And Ape boy and fly boy get to clean the zords!" _

"_This is so unfair." Tommy growled as still lay flat on his back on the ground not wanting to face his teasing teammates. _

"_Man, there goes my Friday night." Rocky moaned as picked himself up off the floor. _

"_Like you had plans anyways." Aisha teased. _

"_Who says I didn't have a hot date." Rocky retorted looking straight at Aisha. _

"_Yeah right Rocko." Adam laughed clasping a hand on Rocky's shoulder. _

"_You guys suck." Rocky moaned as Alpha handed him the first set of cleaning supplies for the zords. _

"_See you later Ape boy." Aisha waved as she, Adam and Billy teleported in a flash of yellow, black and blue. _

"_You have to clean too oh fearless leader." Rocky yelled as he walked over to the Frog zord. _

"_I'll be right there." Tommy moaned, still lying on the ground. _

_Kim sauntered over to her fallen White Knight and got down and sat Indian style leaning over his face. Tommy had his arms over his eyes and was taking deep breaths to calm his temper. Kim could tell he was still upset that he lost to everyone. He would never admit it, but he hated to lose or look bad in front of his teammates, especially her. "Come on Handsome." Kim giggled as she placed a kiss on his arm. _

"_We just had to flip for it." Tommy moaned again. _

"_You are just mad you lost and that you stink at it." Kim giggled again_

"_You are just loving this too much Beautiful." _

"_M…ay…be…just a little." _

"_Well it just means I'll be late coming over to your place tonight." _

"_That's okay. My mom is staying in L.A. till Monday anyways." Kim smiled as Tommy's hands quickly flew from his face. _

"_She is?" Tommy smiled up at his girlfriend. _

"_Yup and if you're lucky I'll give you a reward tonight for cleaning the zords." Kim whispered seductively into Tommy's ear making him jump quickly to his feet. _

"_We could just sneak out now and leave Rocky to clean the zords." Tommy replied as he helped Kim to his feet. _

"_You know you can't leave Rocky here." Kim giggled as Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her petite waist. _

"_You sure?" Tommy pleaded as he leaned down and left a trail of kisses down Kim's neck. _

"_Tommy…" Kim moaned softly. _

"_Let's go." Tommy moaned into Kim's neck as he pulled her closer. _

"_You'll just have to wait till tonight Tiger." Kim giggled again as she pushed herself out of Tommy's arms. _

"_Kim…" Tommy pouted at his girlfriend. _

"_The sooner you clean the zords, the sooner I will reward you." Kim smiled as she trailed her finger down Tommy's cheek to his chin then down his chest to right above his belt buckle. _

"_Okay so not helping." Tommy moaned softly._

"_Sorry Handsome." Kim replied as she stood on her tip toes and brushed her soft lips gently across Tommy's. "See you later." Kim smiled as she teleported in a flash of pink leaving an annoyed and very aroused Tommy Oliver standing in the middle of the zord holding bay. _

"_You coming Oliver?" Rocky called from inside the Ape zord. _

"_Yeah, hold your horses Rocko." Tommy growled as he tried to readjust himself. Rocky did not need to see what Kim had done to him. "That girl is going to be the death of me." Tommy whispered as he ran over to the zords. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god I can't believe you never told us what Kim did to Tommy in the holding bay." Adam laughed.

"They thought I hadn't heard the whole exchange. You should have seen Tommy. I've never seen him clean anything so quickly in my life." Rocky laughed. "Okay you ready?"

"Yeah, you are going to lose Ape boy." Adam said as he got into position.

"You wish frog boy." Rocky said as he also got into position.

"Ready…set…go!" Adam yelled as they launched themselves into a series of back handsprings.

5 minutes later…

"So not fair." Rocky whined as he and Adam walked back into their hotel room.

"You are just mad you lost." Adam laughed as he threw a towel at Rocky.

"If that table hadn't been there with that stupid vase of flowers…"

"You still would have lost." Adam laughed harder remembering Rocky flipping right into a table in the hallway, the vase of flowers falling right on his head, drenching him in water.

"Whatever, go to sleep frog boy." Rocky moaned as he flopped onto the couch.

****

Back in the hospital Tommy sat silently next to Kim's bed. He brushed a piece of her caramel colored bangs from her face as he watched her peacefully sleep. A million thoughts and questions were running through his mind, but one stuck out from the rest: he didn't want to be in Angel Grove while Kim was in Florida. Tommy let out a frustrated grunt as he continued to run his fingers through Kim's long hair.

"Tommy?" Kim whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy smiled as he caressed the side of Kim's cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." Kim answered looking up into Tommy's dark brown eyes.

"Kim…" Tommy started.

"Trini told you." Kim stated rather than questioned by reading Tommy's face.

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"I know. Where do you want to start?"

"Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

"I was scared. I was in pain. I was confused and lonely. I kept hearing about you getting hurt in battles and that you were in pain. Then when I fell off the beam the first time and Jase convinced me to go see Zordon. We all thought this would be the better way. You were already too distracted in battle. You were going to get yourself killed and I was headed the same way in practice."

"Kim, it only made it worse! Don't you get it? Yes I missed you and yes I was struggling in battle, but you were also what kept me going. Every time I went into battle you were my strength. I knew if I had you I could make it through anything and then when that damn letter came… I didn't know what to fight for anymore. I had nothing to come home to without you there. I was no longer fighting for the future I thought I was going to have with you." Tommy slightly shouted.

"Tommy…I'm so sorry. I know I should have called you. I didn't want to be in pain anymore and I couldn't stand the thought of you possible being hurt in battle or worse…killed." Kim began to sob.

"I know Kim. I could feel the pain too, but I am sorry too."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Kim I should have called you after I got the letter or I should have flown down or teleported. I was wrapped up in my own pain, my own world that I didn't think of what you were going through. I know you better than that. The letter was so uncharacteristic of you and I should have known something was wrong. All of this is my fault too and I'm sorry I ran out of the room earlier. There was just so much going on in my head…I felt…"

"You felt like you were going to be sick?"

"Exactly."

"I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. I'm so sorry I ever let you doubt my love for you." Kim sobbed a little harder.

"Kim…I did the same thing." Tommy replied, his own tears racking his body as he placed his forehead against Kim's.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked closing her eyes as she felt Tommy's hot breath on her face.

"We will talk to Zordon later about the link. Right now we need to focus on you getting out of the hospital and well." Tommy answered as he placed a soft kiss on Kim's forehead.

"What about us?" Kim whispered, fearing the answer.

"I love you. We will find a way to work all of this out." Tommy smiled.

"I love you too." Kim smiled back.

"But.."

"But what?"

"You have to take it easy for the next few months and you have to eat more. We are all going to be around to make sure and please talk to me more. Tell me if something is wrong. Let's not keep anything from each other anymore. Okay?"

"Okay, but I am fine. That stupid doctor doesn't know what he is talking about and I don't need anyone around to baby me."

"Kim…."

"What? I eat plenty and I…"

"Kimberly." Tommy said in his leader voice.

"Fine." Kim finally agreed knowing if was futile to fight with Tommy once his leader tone was heard and he only said her actually name when he was deathly serious. "When do I get to leave?"

"We get to take you home tomorrow morning." Tommy laughed at Kim's pouty face.

"Thank God. I don't want to be here anymore. I just…" Kim started but was quickly silenced by Tommy's lips brushing hers.

The next morning…

"Thank God I am out of here." Kim sighed as Tommy pushed her wheelchair out of the hospital. "You know I could have walked out."

"Sorry Beautiful. Hospital policy." Tommy replied.

"Sounds more like the Oliver policy." Kim smiled as the bright Florida sun hit her face.

"How you feeling sis?" Jason asked as he opened the door to the rental car Trini and Zack had rented.

"I'm fine. My condition has not changed since the last time you asked me five minutes ago Rex." Kim moaned as she pushed herself up from the wheelchair making everyone rush to her side. "Oh dear lord, all of you have got to relax. I can stand up by myself."

"We just want you to be careful Kim." Trini smiled as she slid into the car next to Kim followed by Tommy. Zack sat in the driver's seat as Jason jumped up front.

"Okay we will see you guys at Kim's place?" Jason asked looking at Rocky.

"Yup, we will be in the cab behind you." Rocky replied as he ran and jumped in the cab with the others.

"I don't know where all of you are going to fit in my little apartment." Kim sighed as she rolled down her window to feel the fresh air.

"It's only for today then Jase, Tommy and the others have to go back." Trini replied as Kim's face quickly fell.

"Oh…yeah…right." Kim sighed again as she turned to stare out the window hoping no one would notice the tears welling in her eyes at the thought of Tommy leaving.

"It's only for a little firebird." Jason tried to cheer her up as he looked in the rearview mirror to see Trini shrug her shoulders at the two people sitting beside her, both of them looking out their respective windows.

Zack rolled up to the curb in front of Kim's apartment to see a petite African American girl standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the group. "Kimberly Ann Hart! Don't you ever scare the shit out of me like that again!" Aisha yelled as everyone got out of the car and the cab.

"Aisha…" Kim started.

"Girl, I thought Tommy told you last time to land on your feet." Aisha seethed.

"Well you know me; I was never good at taking orders." Kim replied mirroring Aisha's stance.

"Yeah, yeah." Aisha said finally cracking a smile and running over to her friend to give her a hug. "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try my best. The ugly big bandage on my head and this awful cast alone is enough to motivate me to land on my feet." Kim hugged back.

"The mama bear has returned!" Everyone heard Rocky yell as ran and picked up Aisha into a big hug.

"Jeez Ape boy." Aisha squealed as everyone else greeted Aisha.

"Let's get you upstairs to relax Beautiful." Tommy interjected.

"Tommy, I am fine." Kim pouted.

"Let's go shrimp. The doctor said to stay off your feet today." Jason said standing next Tommy.

"Fine. Can't do much with you two teaming up on me." Kim sighed a she slowly started to walk up the stairs to her apartment. _I cannot believe everyone is here. Maybe that is what is making feel so dizzy. _Kim thought as she stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I gotcha." Tommy whispered as picked Kim up bridal style and carried her up the rest of the stairs.

"You reading my mind or something?" Kim replied as she was too tired to argue with Tommy about carrying her to the apartment.

"Hey anything's possible." Tommy cracked a smile causing Kim to giggle.

_________

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up this week. As always I love reviews! **

**Catch Ya On The Flipside!**


	5. Inner Turmoil

**A/N – Okay so the next chapter is going to be from the perspectives of a few of the rangers. I thought I would show some of the rangers reflection on what is going on. Thanks again for the reviews! I love getting them! Next Chapter will be up at the end of the week. Catch ya on the flipside! **

**Chapter 5 – Inner Turmoil**

_**Original Yellow Contemplation **_

_Remind me to never come to the grocery store with four boys. Every time I turn a corner Rocky and Zack have found another thing to throw in the cart. They are like two five years olds in a candy shop. I swear if they throw in one more bag of chips or one more thing of cookies I am throwing them back at them. Adam on the other hand carefully and methodically reviews the nutrition facts and ingredients on the food he selects. It almost soothing to see how focused he is even when it comes to something as simple as picking out food. _

_I turn the corner and slowly walk down another isle and sigh. All I want to do is stock Kim's apartment with food. She did not have a lick of food in that place. She had moldy cheese and two expired yogurts! No wonder she has gotten too skinny. I am so mad at myself. I didn't know how bad everything had gotten with my best friend. I knew something was wrong. Kim would have never broken up with Tommy unless something was really wrong. Jase and Billy should have told me. They are so going to get a piece of my mind when I get them alone. I would have come back to the states sooner and stayed with Kim and helped her figure this out. I am then broken from my inner ranting by Jason coming up beside me holding the list Tommy made of some of Kim's favorite foods. I watch as he furrows his brow at one of the items on the list. He is in complete leader mode right now. This is not a trip to the grocery store, but a mission to help his "baby sis" as he put it earlier. It's almost too cute how Jason is so quick to step back into his leader position. I can't help that my stomach starts to do flips as he leans in closer to me. Everyone, including Tommy, seems to be looking to him for the next course of action. Tommy is so preoccupied with making sure Kim is okay and also trying to figure out their link and relationship that taking charge is out of the question right now. So here is Jason trying to figure out something Tommy wrote down on the list. Poor thing, maybe I should help him out instead of staring at his cute face. _

"_What the hell does he mean by chocolate cookies with marshmallow and graham cracker in it?" Jason growls getting frustrated with some of Tommy's items. It's quite funny how Tommy has forgotten the actual names of most of Kim's favorites, but has written down a description of the item instead. Although I guess it's also cute that he knows all of Kim's favs too. Lucky for both of them I know what he is talking about. The particular item annoying Jase at the moment are Kim's favorite cookies. _

"_Mallomars." I answer trying to calm the o' fearless leader._

"_Why didn't he just write that? I know those are Kim's favorite." He grunts in more frustration as he leaves to find the cookies. _

_I shake my head at him, but can't help myself from staring at his absolutely incredible ass. I will def have to talk to Kim later about all of this. I like him…wait I think I might love him. I think I have loved him for a long time now. We started hanging out more at the Peace Summit and fooling around here and there, but then he left. I know his was starting to get restless. That spark he always had was starting to fade. He was sick of sitting in long meetings and dealing with politics. He missed his martial arts competitions and his ranger duties. That is just his nature and of course as soon as Tommy offered him powers, I saw that spark again and knew right away he couldn't turn it down. Zack and I also started to realize we were ready to come home too. We missed our friends and family and we wanted to finish high school with everyone. _

_Jason returns with a triumphant look on his face as he places the Mallomars and the last remaining items in the cart. I can almost hear him say mission complete and I try to stifle a laugh, but the smile I am also trying to hold in just comes crawling out. Of course Jase is quick to notice. _

"_What?" He questions, his gorgeous brown eyes staring into mine_

"_Nothing." I casually respond and I start to push the cart towards the checkout. "We need to get back. Go round up the troops." I can't help but give him a peck on the cheek causing him to crack a huge smile. _

_Time to get the hell out of here and back to our little Terra and fix this mess. _

_**First Leader's Frustration**_

_This list is fuckin ridiculous. Tommy must think I am a psychic or something because some of these descriptions are so beyond stupid. What the hell does 'the healthy cereal with red strawberries' mean? Damnit bro. I mean I know a few of Kim's favorites from when we were kids, but I really don't know what some of these things on the list mean. I know Tommy's memory isn't the best and he was quickly trying to write a few things down so he could go get Kim settled. Oh and of course we both feel bad for kinda going off on Kim for not having a damn thing to eat in her apartment. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. When I was last down here I knew she was hurting and I know her coach was pushing her too much. I should have helped her more. She is basically my baby sister and I let her land in the hospital again while I also watched my best friend and basically my brother in everything but blood also sit in pain. _

_Danmit I swear I am going to fix all of this and make sure everyone is okay and where they are supposed to be. First thing I need to do is get the food on this list. At least I have Rocko, the food fiend to help me. Zack is also extremely resourceful and Trini seems to actually understand Tommy's list, but this is my task to do. Okay so I figured out what cereal Tommy meant…I think…. got the yogurt, and Zack and Rocko are hopefully getting the other things I sent them to get. Now what the hell is a marshmallow cookie with chocolate and graham cracker? Tri will probably know what this is. Plus this gives me an excuse to get closer to her. I wish I could be more honest with my feelings. I like her a lot or actually I think I am in love with her and I have been for a long time. I can fight space aliens, but I can't tell Trini I love her. Some red ranger I am. _

_**The Oliver Guilt Complex **_

_I am sitting on Kim's bed. My mind is racing a mile a minute. I bow my head while running my shaking hand through my long messy hair. Taking a deep breath I lean back on Kim's soft bed. My senses are immediately invaded by the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla. It's a scent that is uniquely Kim. The scent and this room also bring me back to one and only time I got a chance to come visit. _

_The flight over was irritating as my long legs were cramped the whole time while I was squished between too very large women that leered at me the whole time. I hadn't slept in two days due to the Machine Empire and my own excitement to see Kim. It's not easy to go from seeing someone everyday who you are hopelessly in love with and who is you best friend to only getting to talk to them on the phone sporadically and waiting for letters to come. I taught extra classes, mowed lawns and did about everything in my power to save all my money to come visit Kim. I walked off the plane sore and tired, but all of it seemed to fade away as a small blur of pink came running and jumped into my arms. The scent of strawberries and vanilla invaded my personal space so quickly all I could do was smile and hold Kim's petite body tighter. We stayed like that in the airport for a few minutes before Kim's beautiful soft brown eyes looked up at mine. _

"_Hey Handsome." Kim softly whispered. _

"_Hey yourself Beautiful." I smile back and quickly lean down to capture Kim's delicious lips. _

_Our tongues attack passionately as we have both missed each other way too much. I feel more alive and an amazing sensation shoots through my whole body as Kim presses her gorgeous body more into mine. When the need to breathe comes up, we unwillingly break the kiss, but keep our foreheads pressed together and not for one minute do I let my tight grasp around her weaken. _

"_I have missed you so much." I whisper. _

"_I missed you more." Kim smiled. "Come on let's get out of this stinky airport." _

_I was only getting to spend four days with Kim, but I planned on enjoying every minute of it. Kim was on break the whole time, so it was no wonder we rarely left her little apartment during my trip. I arrived at Kim's apartment and she flew around it dragging me behind her showing me all her pictures she had up of us together and the gang together. I was trying to remain calm and in control, but I hadn't seen Kim in too long and she looked even more beautiful in her little daisy duke jean shorts and tight pink tank top. Her caramel colored hair had gotten longer and seemed to have a 'beachy wave' as she like to call it. She asked what I wanted to do tonight, but I think she could probably tell by the way I was hungrily taking in her entire body. I wrapped my arm tightly around her little waist and brought her closer. _

"_There is only one thing I want to do all night Beautiful, but I think we are a little overdressed." I huskily whisper in her ear causing a smile to spread quickly across her beautiful face. Our teammates know how close Kim and I are, but we usually keep most of our affectionate displays for private time. But when I am alone with Kim a confidence I don't have in public takes over. Maybe it's because I'm the leader and I need to always seem in control and focused, but right now I'm not Zeo Ranger 5, leader of the Power Rangers, but Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart's boyfriend who wants to rememorize every inch of her body and make her scream my name all night long. _

_I'm brought out of my memory of making love to Kim over and over during those four days by the real Kim coming out of her shower in nothing put a pink towel. She is so not helping me focus on anything but ripping that towel off and ravaging her all night. Although I quickly notice how tired she is and I know after everything that has happened in the last two days she needs to rest and eat and I plan to make sure both happen. _

"_How you feeling?" I ask as she begins to look for something to put on. _

"_Tired and a little hungry." Kim answered as she tossed her towel to the ground and slipped some black boy short panties on and a large familiar dark green plaid sweatshirt over her head that came down to her knees. _

"_Well Jason and the others should be back soon with food. Are you in any pain?" I ask pulling Kim gently into my lap. _

"_My head hurts and my body is achy all over." Kim replied as she nestled her body into mine. _

"_Well you can take some of your pain medication once you eat. How about we lie down for until the others get back?" _

_Kim nods her head and I lay both of us back onto her bed pulling her close to me. I can hear her breathing slow and her body relaxes along with mine. She looks so peaceful and I can't help but smile that she is in my arms again. This time last week I don't know if I would have believed anyone telling me I would be holding Kim again. At night I barely slept and if I did I was haunted by dreams and memories. Most nights I would lie awake staring at a picture Kim had taken of the two of us at my uncle's cabin the first time I took her there for the weekend. It had been a horrible couple of weeks as Zedd had arrived and seemed to be targeting me every chance he got. Kim had suggested we should go somewhere to get away from it all. My uncle's cabin was the perfect solution. It's quiet and peaceful and I could have some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend. It ended up being the most amazing weekend of my life as it was the weekend Kim and I made love for the first time. We had been lying in bed after our second time together eating pizza and Kim grabbed her camera and made me lean into her as she held her camera in front of our faces. It captured the moment perfectly. We were both so young, happy and in love and knowing Kim the way I do I should have immediately known something was wrong with that letter. I was too focused on my own pain when I should have known Kim was in pain too. _

_I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and pull her in closer afraid I'll wake up in my own bed, alone. I have to make all of this better. I need to get Kim better, myself better and all of this figured out, but for right now I want to pretend everything is fine and just hold the love of my life. So I close my eyes and breathe in strawberries and vanilla. _

_**Hart Condition **_

_I shut the bathroom door behind me, pressing my body against it as I take a deep breath. It has been a long couple of days. I'm exhausted and every piece of my body aches. I had an oh so fun argument basically with everyone especially Tommy and Jason about the lack of food and lack of basically everything in my apartment. I know they are only worried, but I have been on a strict diet since I got here, then the pain from Tommy and I's link was getting to me and then I sent that damn letter. So my appetite hasn't exactly been there and I have been too busy with training to do anything. I think the last time I enjoyed a good meal was when Tommy came down to visit. I was so happy when he was here. The pain was gone, I didn't feel so tired, and I felt great. Although I guess I still did get plenty of exercise during his visit. I close my eyes remembering those four blissful days spent with Tommy. I can feel his lips on my neck trailing down my stomach all the way down to my…okay I need to get into the shower now. I'm making myself wet just thinking about Tommy and me in my bed and basically on every piece of furniture I own. Maybe I should mention that to Rocky and Jason when I see them sitting on the couch. They would love that. _

_The hot water feels good against my sore muscles. Although I have to grip the side of the shower stall as my legs begin to feel weaker by the moment. I need some sleep and food, but I just didn't want to smell like that hospital anymore. I hate hospitals. I am so happy to be out and back in my apartment with everyone. I just wish they didn't have to leave later today, especially Tommy. We still have more to figure out and talk about, but maybe I should think about all of that later and get myself out of the shower first. My pink towel feels good as I gingerly step out of the shower and clean the steam from the mirror. I look tired and I do look skinnier. I'm surprised Tommy can even look at me especially when he has Katherine by his side everyday with her blond hair, blue eyes, long legs and actual chest. I'm starting to feel even shakier so I need to clear my head of those thoughts for now. I open the door to find Tommy laying back on my bed with eyes closed, but a big smile on his face. I wonder what he is thinking about. Although as soon as he sits up and sees me walk towards him in nothing but my towel, I'm pretty sure I know what he is thinking and I can't help but smile. It seems I still got it after all. _

_I try to find something big and comfy to wear and then something in a dark green shade catches my eye. It's my favorite sweatshirt for many reasons and it always makes me feel safe and warm. Plus it goes down to my knees so I can wear it with just some panties or little shorts. Tommy pulls me to his lap and I happily snuggle into his warm embrace. I always feel better in his arms. Call me a silly girl in love for all I care. After everything we have been through there is nothing wrong with absolutely loving being in his arms. We lie down in my bed and he brings me even closer, our bodies seemingly melding into one. I can hear his steady heartbeat and I instantly relax and began to dose off just enjoying the fact that Tommy is here and I am not lying in my bed alone and in pain. I feel his soft lips press onto my forehead and I know everything will be okay. _

_**Kat Got Your Tongue?**_

_I am sitting here in Kim's apartment in Florida. I never thought I would step one foot in this place. Aisha is going around cleaning everything is sight making sure Kim doesn't worry about a thing. Billy is fixing Kim's computer that she said wasn't working properly. Tanya has dosed off on the coach while I sit in a chair wishing I was somewhere else. Tommy went back in Kim's room with her. I wonder what they are doing now. I wonder if they have had sex before. I can't seem to get a straight answer out of anyone about that. Rocky just makes jokes, Adam of course won't talk about someone's personal business, Billy is protective of Kim so he won't say a word, Aisha laughs and Jason gets too grossed out every times its mentioned. Maybe I should point blank ask Tommy. I bet I could give him a better sex life then Kim ever could. _

_Images of what Tommy's glorious naked body invades my mind, but as I start to think of all the naughty things I could do him I am distracted by all of the blasted pictures surrounding me. There are pictures all over her apartment. There are a bunch of pictures of the original team when they were little kids and rangers, some of the second generation of rangers, and a large amount of her and Tommy. She is so close to everyone. They are so concerned for her well-being it makes me slightly queasy and I wish I didn't have to look at all the pictures of her and Tommy. I pick up one of the pictures of them where Tommy has his arms wrapped tightly around Kim's waist as he kisses her on the forehead. They look so happy. I trace the outline of Tommy's body and wish he would hold me like that. I can't believe he can just forgive her after that letter. Tommy was just beginning to finally let me in and then this bloody thing happens. At least at the end of the day I get to leave and Tommy is coming with me. I just need to figure out a way to get his attention. I put the picture down as Jason opens the door to the apartment carrying groceries and know the battle has just begun. _


	6. I Will Be

**A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner! Real life got in the way and it usually does. This chapter is a little shorter, but I am already working on the next couple of chapters so be on the lookout for those this weekend. Once again thank you so much for the reviews. I love getting them!**

**Chapter 6 - I Will Be**

Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her sleeping form. Even with the bandage on her head, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His fingers couldn't seem to stop stroking her beautiful, soft, caramel colored hair. Closing his eyes he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head smelling the familiar scent of her shampoo: strawberries and vanilla.

"I just want to hold you forever Beautiful." Tommy whispered as he heard the commotion coming from outside Kimberly's bedroom. _Jase and the others must be back with the food. _

Tommy silently and carefully slide away from his tight hold of Kimberly's petite body and pulled a blanket up around her. As much as he didn't want to leave her side he knew he should go check on the others. Tommy placed a soft kiss on Kim's forehead before walking out of her room.

"Hey guys. Get everything?" Tommy asked walking over to help Trini with a grocery bag.

"Yeah, no thanks to your shitty list." Jason laughed as began to put the food away.

"What was wrong with my list?" Tommy retorted also helping to put everything away followed by Aisha.

"I don't know the fact that you described stuff instead of giving the name." Zack laughed.

"I couldn't remember all the names. I just know what they look like in the store when I would get them for Kim."

"You are too cute Oliver." Aisha smiled.

"Thank god for Rocky and Trini." Jason said clasping a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"How's Kim doing?" Trini asked sitting down on a chair, the exhaustion of flying across the country starting to catch up.

"She took a shower and she is sleeping right now."

"Should we wake her so we can eat?" Aisha asked as she organized all the food in the refrigerator.

"Let's give her some more time. Plus I want to contact Zordon and discuss how some of us can come back to check on Kim and make our schedule." Tommy answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure bro? You look exhausted." Jason replied taking a seat next to Trini.

"Yeah, I'll feel better once we work everything out." Tommy yawned.

******

Kimberly's eyes slowly opened as she reached over to feel the cold spot next to her. She had wanted to wake up to Tommy's warm body so she wouldn't feel like everything was a dream. Kim rolled onto her back, her whole body screaming at her not to move. She stared at the ceiling as she tried to process everything that had happened in the last month or so. _How I am going to fix all of this? _Kim thought as she slowly maneuvered her sore body to the bathroom. The reflection staring at her the mirror was not one she liked. She still looked exhausted, and the bandage on her head was irritating her.

"This so needs to come off." Kim sighed as she began to slowly pull the bandage from her head. "Ew gross that is a nasty purple bruise on my head." Walking out of her bathroom, Kim could hear voices coming from the other side of her door. She leaned on her door pressing her ear up to it to try to hear the conversation better.

"_Look we need to make sure Kim is eating better and taking better of herself." Kim heard Jason say. _

"_Maybe some sort of eating schedule?" Trini interjected. _

"_I UNDERSTAND RANGERS, BUT I CANNOT ALLOW ALL OF YOU TO TELEPORT BACK AND FORTH ALL THE TIME. ALTHOUGH PLEASE UNDERSTAND I ALSO WISH FOR MY YOUNG CRANE TO GET BETTER AS WELL." _

"_So what are our options Zordon?" Tommy asked, Kim hearing the frustration in his statement. _

"_KIMBERLY WILL HAVE TRINI, ZACK AND AISHA WITH HER. I WILL ALLOW TWO OF YOU TO TELEPORT ONCE A WEEK TO CHECK ON EVERYTHING." _

"_Just once a week?" Tommy sighed. _

"_Just two of us?" Rocky asked. _

"_YES RANGERS. THIS IS WHAT I CAN ALLOW WITHOUT ABUSING THE POWERS."_

"_We understand Zordon." Jason said trying to take command of the situation. _

"_What about Tommy and Kimberly's connection to each other? We must come up with a suitable solution to their situation." Billy asked. _

"_ALPHA AND I ARE STILL WORKING ON THAT SITUATION. WE WILL LET EVERYONE KNOW WHAT WILL BE THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION." _

"_Okay Zordon. We will be teleporting back later tonight." Tommy replied kicked the wall in frustration. _

"_VERY WELL RANGERS." _

Kimberly stood by the door fuming. _Situation! Tommy and I's relationship is some stupid situation! And they are all standing around deciding what is best for me and treating me like a child! How dare they! I cannot believe this! _Kim thought as she clenched and unclenched her tiny fists. She wrapped her arms protectively around her petite waist trying to think of what she should do, but all she felt was the fire rising up in her belly. Kim had enough; she swung the door open quickly stunning her friends.

"Hey there sleepy head. Haven't seen that green sweatshirt in forever." Jason smiled trying to ignore Kim's heated glare.

"Yeah Tommy used to wear that all the time." Zack laughed also trying to ease the tension building in the room. _She looks pissed. _

"Beautiful what are you doing up and what happened to your bandage?" Tommy asked as he began to walk towards her knowing she was furious about something.

"I took the damn thing off! Is that okay with everyone or do I need your permission?" Kimberly yelled.

"Of course not, but I don't think you should have taken it off." Tommy replied.

"How dare you!" Kimberly yelled causing everyone to cringe. "Who are you to decide what is best for me!"

"Kim…just calm down. We just want what is best for you." Trini calmly said.

"I am not a child and you will not treat me like one!" Kim yelled again.

"Sis, no one is treating you like a child. We are just worried." Jason said taking a few steps towards the fuming former pink ranger.

"I heard all of you talking to Zordon. I should have been a part of that discussion, but oh no you do it behind my back!"

"Beautiful…"

"Don't you Beautiful me Thomas James Oliver!"

"Ouch, full name." Rocky whispered as everyone backed away from the furious little gymnast.

"We didn't want to wake you. You need to rest. We just want you to get better. Damitt Kim, we…I just want…" Tommy replied trying to find the right words causing Kim to sigh. She knows everyone is just trying to help.

"Look I get it. I know you are all worried, but please don't leave me out of important conversations." Kim said as she walked slowly over to Tommy.

"You got it Beautiful." Tommy smiled pulling Kim into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Good, now what is there to eat?" Kim asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Careful Kim, you are starting to sound like Rocky." Adam laughed.

****

A couple of hours later everyone sat in Kim's small living room tired and stuffed from the Italian meal Rocky and Aisha had cooked. Kim sat on the couch snuggled deep in Tommy's arms, feeling another wave of exhaustion. She didn't want to fall asleep because she knew the current rangers had to leave soon. She knew Tommy had to leave her soon and her heart began to slightly break at the thought of Tommy leaving her side again.

"So when are you going to talk to your coach Kim?" Jason asked as he and Trini were washing the dishes.

"Tomorrow. I'll probably get another earful about not being careful and not being focused, blah, blah." Kim sighed as she snuggled closer to the Tommy.

"He's going to get upset at your for getting hurt?" Aisha asked stunned that her coach would behave like that.

"Oh yeah." Kim answered.

"Well he is fucking idiot." Tommy growled catching everyone by surprise with his anger.

"I agree." Trini said.

"Guys…I wasn't focused. I…" Kim began.

"No Kim. He pushed you too hard and he didn't even come to the hospital or call and check on you. He is responsible for your safety." Tommy protested as his communicator went off. "Shit…This is Tommy."

"RANGERS, COGS ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK. YOU NEED TO TELEPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY."

"Right Zordon. We are on our way." Tommy sighed causing everyone to stand up.

"Do all of you have to go?" Kim chocked out, knowing full well that they did, but didn't want them leaving so soon, especially Tommy.

"We have to." Tommy answered somberly looking down on Kim. He could see the tears starting to form in Kim's soft doe brown eyes. "Kim…"

"No, you guys need to go." Kim said looking down on the floor, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"We'll take care of her. You guys need to go." Trini smiled at Tommy knowing how difficult it was for him.

"Yeah. We'll talk to you guys soon." Tommy replied as he stepped closer to Kim so he could say goodbye.

"Just go." Kim whispered, choking back tears and running off to her bedroom. Tommy was about to run after her, but was pulled back by Jason.

"Let her go bro. We got to go." Jason said looking sadly at Trini.

"Um, yeah, let's go." Tommy choked out as he and the other current ranger's teleported, leaving Zack, Trini, and Aisha with heavy hearts.

****

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye  
And now I know how far you'd go_

_I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

Kim sat on the windowsill in her bedroom sadly looking out watching the gray clouds form in the Florida sky. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she brought her knees up to her chest clutching them tightly. She didn't know what to do. Tommy was gone and she didn't even kiss him goodbye. She couldn't even look at him because she didn't want him to see her cry. Kim knew he had to go, he is a Power Ranger and the leader too, but part of her wished he had stayed with her. _God Kim, how could think something like that? You know he has to go. He has a duty, but part of me wished he had chosen to stay with me instead. No Kim, you need to be stronger. You need to be supportive. I will not let Tommy down. Not again. I will be stronger. _Kim thought as the hot tears began to fall harder, leaving the ex-pink ranger sitting on the windowsill sobbing as the Florida skies opened up alongside her.

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cus you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
'cus I will never let you go  
_

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
All my life  
I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

One the other side of the country in Angel Grove, Tommy and the other rangers charged into battle with the Cogs, taking them down one by one. Tommy went after the Cogs with an increased ferocity, his frustrations, anger and sadness coming out in every punch and kick. Sprocket was quick to send down a monster after the Cogs were defeated causing the rangers to step it up a notch and morph. As the red Zeo powers engulfed Tommy's body all he could see were flashes of Kimberly. As the battle raged on, more cogs appeared and the monster did not seem to be weakening. Tommy was yelling out orders trying to focus everyone on the battle, including himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Kim and how he left her in tears. Tommy ducked a punch from a Cog as he tried to shake clear of his thoughts, but then he heard Jason's voice echo in his helmet telling him to look out. Tommy spun around to Jason's warning, feeling the monster on his back. He lifted his left arm to block one attack, but the monster then placed a strange looking metal tentacle on Tommy's chest. The red Zeo Ranger looked up into the monsters red eyes as a powerful electrical charge blasted through the monster straight into his body, the sparks reflecting off the visor of his helmet. Tommy could feel the excruciating charge rip through his entire body, the smell of his own burning flesh flooding his nose. The white gloves of the red zeo ranger wrapped around the monsters metal arm, trying to pry it off, but the monster only increased the electrical charge, causing a blood curdling scream to erupt from the mouth of the leader of the power ranger's. The cries of his teammates reverberated in the Red Zeo Rangers helmet as his eyes rolled to the back of his head causing his world to go black.

_'cus without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I've got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And without you  
I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me do ya see  
You're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life)  
I'll be with you forever (forever)  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay (okay)  
I will be all that you want (I'll be)  
And get myself together (get myself together)  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life  
You know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

Sitting on the windowsill, Kim could feel bile rising in her stomach. Pain erupted throughout her body as flashes of Tommy, a monster and blood flashed before her eyes. She collapsed to the floor with a loud thud clutching her head and she tried to control the pain rushing through her.

"Kim? We heard something crash?" Zack asked opening the door of Kimberly's room. He scanned the room not seeing the petite gymnast right away, but could hear gasping noises coming from the other side of the bed. He walked over searching for the source of the sound and found Kimberly clutching her head in agony curled into a ball. "Kim! Tri, Sha!"

"What? What's wrong?" Trini yelled and she as she and Aisha came running into the room.

"Something is wrong." Zack said kneeling down next to his friend.

"Oh God." Trini replied as she and Aisha also kneeled down next to their friend trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Kim, what's wrong, what's happening?" Aisha asked panicked.

"The pain, blood, oh god, help." Kim gasped through tears.

"This is so not good." Zack replied. "We need to contact Zordon now."

"I'll grab my communicator from my bag." Aisha jumped up and ran out of the room only to return one minute later with her yellow communicator. "Zordon? Zordon come in. We need you."

"YES AISHA I READ YOU. WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"It's Kim. She is on the floor in a lot of pain and she keeps saying pain, blood and oh god over and over and over." Aisha responded.

"I THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED ON THE BATTLEFIELD. PREPARE TO BE TELEPORTED TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

"Got it Zordon." Zack replied as he gently lifted the ailing Kimberly into his arms and disappeared with the others in a flash of light.

"What's going on Zordon? Where are the rangers?" Trini asked and the four ex-rangers landed In the Power Chamber.

"And what is wrong with Kim?" Aisha asked.

"Guys, come with me." Billy said somberly as he came from another entrance in the command center.

"Billy what is going on?" Trini asked again.

"Just come with me please." Billy pleaded.

"Lead the way man." Zack said as Kim continued to convulse in pain.

_And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life)  
I'll be with you forever (forever)  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay (okay)  
I will be all that you want (I'll be)  
And get myself together (get myself together)  
'cus you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life  
You know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

*****

**Sorry for the short chapter, but next couple ones coming soon! Catch ya on the Flipside!**

**Song – Avril Lavigne – I Will Be**


	7. Running Up That Hill

**Chapter 7 – Running Up That Hill **

The warm sun swept across her tight, smooth skin as she dipped her toes into the cool water of Angel Grove Lake, her favorite place. The hazy summer air trickled across her skin as she looked around at the vast and empty shore of the lake. _What am I doing here? I was just in my apartment in Florida. How did I get here? _

"Kim?" A deep and soft voice called breaking her from her thoughts.

Kim turned knowing exactly who had said her name. A smile crept across her pink lips as she was now face to face with the love of her life that was decked out in khaki cargo shorts and a tight white t-shirt that showed off his perfectly toned muscles. "Tommy. I always liked you in white." _But he is in white? Shouldn't he be in red?_

Tommy smiled as his named rolled off her sweet tongue like honey. He knew she always liked him better in white. He also liked himself better in white too. Red was Jason and Rocky, not really him, but what can you do? Kimberly looked stunning standing by the shore of the lake in a soft pink strapless dress that touched just above her knees. The smooth skin of Kim's shoulders seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and all he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss her wet lips and trail kisses down her elegant neck to her sparkling shoulders.

"You're staring handsome." Kim smirked as she watched Tommy's deep lustful brown eyes scan over her body.

"Sorry, you just look gorgeous." Tommy blushed as he grabbed Kim's small hand.

"Thanks." Kim blushed back.

Tommy couldn't stand it; he pulled Kim's petite body into his larger one and crushed his lips down on hers. Tommy gently caressed her cheek while their wet lips drank in the increasing passion. Kim moaned softly against him, pressing her body along his length, as Tommy assaulted her mouth with his sweet tongue. When air became a necessity, they unwillingly parted, their foreheads pressed against each other. Kim could still feel his manhood pressed intensely against her center, sending a chill down her spine to her toes.

"Tommy?" Kim whispered, her voice mildly shaky as Tommy's trembling mouth hovered over hers.

"Yes?"

"This isn't right."

"What?" Tommy gasped, as he slowly backed away from Kim. "What the hell does that mean?"

"No, that's what I mean." Kimberly quickly responded grabbing Tommy's hands and pulling his muscular body back into her. "We aren't supposed to be here. The last thing I remember was sitting on my windowsill in my apartment in Florida after you left for battle."

"I know, I remember part of the fight with the Machine Empire. There were a ton of cogs, we morphed, then this monster came…" Tommy replied tightening his hold on Kimberly's small hands as he tried to piece together the fight.

"I felt so much pain Tommy. I don't think I have ever felt so much pain before through our link. All I could see was blood and some mechanical tentacle."

Tommy's hand came up to Kim's face to wipe away the tears that had begun to rapidly fall down her face. He closed his eyes, willing his memory to show him what happened in the fight. Kim watched Tommy's face contort as he concentrated on the memory. Flashes of the rangers flew around him. There were so many cogs, they were everywhere. Then a monster appeared one they have never seen before. As he threw more cogs down to the ground, he remembered Jason's warning voice echoing through his ear piece in his helmet. Tommy spun around, face to face now with the monster, his large metal tentacles swinging wildly on the side of the metal body. He remembered ducking the first attack of the tentacles, but as he tried to spin around to the other side of the monster a tentacle latched onto him sending an electrical charge through his body. Tommy screamed out in pain and fell to his knees in front of Kim as the memory brought all the pain back.

"Tommy!" Kim gasped as she fell to her knees as well trying to hold Tommy's head in her hands.

"Oh God, the pain, the blood, I can smell it, I can feel it." Tommy choked out as his body convulsed in pain.

"Tommy…oh god, please tell me what to do. What can I do?" Kim sobbed as she held Tommy's convulsing body in her arms.

"Kim…please…help me." Tommy cried out in agony.

"Tell me what to do, please, I don't know what to do…Tommy…" Kim cried into Tommy's hair, hearing the cry of the falcon and her own crane in the depths of her soul.

***

"Tommy!" Kim screamed, sweat trickling down her face.

"Kim, Kim! Wake up!" Jason called out, shaking Kim.

"Tell me what to do!" Kim yelled as she quickly sat up, drenched in sweat.

"Kim, look at me." Jason pleaded as he held Kim's by her shoulders.

"Jase?" Kim softly asked as she tried to clear her vision.

"It's me sis. Just take a deep breath."

"Where am I?" Kim asked as her cloudy eyes began to focus on Jason's fuzzy outline.

"The Power Chamber. Zack, Tri and Sha brought you after you collapsed and started to convulse in pain."

"Oh God, where's Tommy?" Kim asked as she quickly swung her legs over the medical bed she had been placed on.

Kim jumped off the bed, only to feel her weak legs give way as soon as her feet touched the cold floor. Jason was quick to catch her in his strong arms as he tried to stabilize her movement. "Whoa there firebird. Just hang on a sec."

"No, where is Tommy, please Jase…I saw him…we were on shore at the lake…we kissed…then he collapsed…the pain…" Kim sputtered out quickly.

"Hold on, what? You saw him?"

"Yes, it felt like a dream, but it was too real. I could feel everything."

"I think you should lie back down Kim."

"No!" Kim snapped pushing Jason away and trying to keep her balance. "Take me to him!"

"Fine, but I have to warn you Kim…it's not looking good." Jason sighed as he led Kim to another room within the medical ward of the Power Chamber.

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

Kim's small hand squeezed Jason's larger one and he lead her through the door. The two original rangers walked over to where the rest of the rangers were gathered, looks of utter despair written across their faces. Trini lifted her head to see Jason standing there with Kim. She could see how tired and frail her best friend looked standing next to Jason who she knew was trying to be strong for everyone. Kim looked at Trini's pale face and could see the red streaks down her cheeks that could only mean she had been crying for a long time. As she scanned the rest of the room she could see Aisha looked the same as Trini, Zack seemed to be holding in his emotions along with Adam, but Kim could clearly see the pain in Rocky's caring eyes as he looked up at her. She looked to her left to see Tanya consoling Katherine who couldn't stop crying. Her old, dear friend Billy had his back to her as he seemed to be checking on something. Kim took a step closer to see what Billy was doing, but halted her movement as soon as she saw the red spandex.

"Kim…" Trini began as she walked up to Kim's side.

"Is he…" Kim choked out as she felt her feet begin to move again, bringing her closer to her worst nightmare come true.

"No Kimberly, but he was close. We actually lost him for a few seconds, but I was able to resuscitate him. His powers are barely keeping him alive. The monster that attacked him drained his powers and his life force." Billy answered, knowing full well what his petite friend was trying to ask as she came to stand next to him.

"No, not again. This can't be happening." Kimberly looked down on the still form of the red Zeo ranger, her best friend, and her love. His bright red uniform was soaked with another deep red color of what she could only guess to be dried blood. Patches of black scorches marked the rest of his body, including a very large one across his heart. Kim's small hand grazed the large scorch mark, hoping to feel the beat of his heart. She could feel it, just barely. The hand then swept across the front of his helmet falling to the side where the latches were. She couldn't believe this was happening again. They both went through the loss of his green ranger powers and then her power coin. "Why is he still morphed?" Kim asked softly.

"We couldn't power him down and I believe if he had powered down or if we powered him down right now, he would mostly likely…" Billy tried to answer.

"Die?" Kim choked out.

"Yes." Billy answered simply as Kim lowered her head and placed her forehead on Tommy's helmet, her tears sliding down his visor.

"Kim." Jason called as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" Katherine suddenly yelled glaring at Kim, everyone's heads snapping up stunned at what just passed her lips.

"How dare you!" Trini yelled back stalking over towards the tall blonde.

"It's her fault. Tommy was distracted in battle because of her. She acted like a little brat before we left and it caused him not to be focused on the battle!" Kat screamed back at Trini.

"This is not her fault Kat!" Zack jumped in protecting his friend. He was furious at Kat for such an accusation. "Tommy knows damn well what the risks are with being a ranger."

"But all he thinks of is his precious Kimberly. All she does is cause him pain and make a big mess of everything. It's been like this for months. She should have stayed away!" Kat snapped.

"Kim doesn't have control over any of this and neither does Tommy or any of us for that matter." Adam stated calmly trying to keep his anger in control.

Jason silently stood next to Kim's unmoving body as he felt her whole body began to shake with sobs as she continued to press her face to Tommy's helmet. Billy seem to stray from the fight as well only concentrating on the scans he was performing on his friend's weak body. Jason listened to his friends, his teammates bicker, the bile in his stomach starting to churn. The whole situation made him want to vomit. His best friend, his brother in everything but blood had come so close to dying and they still didn't know if he would make it. Then his other best friend, his 'little sister' was in so much pain before him and there was nothing he could do for her. He was supposed to be the leader, even with Tommy there and he couldn't think of a damn thing that could fix all of this. He closed his eyes in frustration as the other rangers continued to yell at each other. He couldn't believe Katherine would blame Kim for this and it didn't help for everyone to yell at each other either.

"He is lying there fighting for his life because of her! He almost died and it's her fault!"

"Why you good for nothing bitch! How dare you…" Trini yelled as Zack held her back from attacking the second pink ranger. Zack knew full well what Trini was capable of when she was this angry and it would not be pretty for Kat.

"Enough!" Jason growled loud enough for everyone to hear. His voice was dark and commanding and stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"But Jason…" Kat began.

"I said enough, especially from you Kat. Don't you dare fucking stand here and blame Kimberly for this. It was a damn battle and we all know what the risks are!" Jason snapped, Kat looking down at the floor at Jason's harsh words. "And the rest of you yelling at each other does not help!"

Trini looked at Jason's eyes, the burning anger seething through. She was so ashamed that she had lost her temper like that, but she was not about to let that bitch Kat stand there and bash her best friend and blame her for something she had no control over. The former yellow ranger quickly turned her attention to her best friends shaking form. "Kim…" Trini began.

"Please just leave." Kim pleaded.

"Kimberly…we are sorry. Please just let us help." Aisha pleaded back.

"Please…Sha…please."

"Everyone out." Jason commanded again as he began to walk towards his teammates.

"Jase, we can't just leave her here." Trini whispered as she came up next to him.

"We need to give her just a little time and we need to check in with Zordon." Jason whispered back as he ushered the rangers out.

"Billy?"

"Yes Kim?" Billy replied as he turned to face her tear stained face, his heart breaking for his best friend.

"Can I take off his helmet?" Kim weakly asked.

"Yes."

"It won't hurt him or anything?"

"No, what's left of his powers is stable for now." Billy answered as he gave Kim's shoulder a squeeze and then took his leave.

Kimberly's slim fingers skimmed the latches of Tommy's helmet. Taking a deep breath, she carefully unlatched his helmet and carefully pulled it off his head. Tommy's dark locks fell from the helmet, falling across his face. A gasp escaped Kim's mouth, as the red helmet fell from her grasp, crashing to the ground. The shaky hand of the ex-pink ranger brushed Tommy's soft hair off his face to reveal the damage the monster had done. Dried blood stained the skin under his nose and seems to seep from his ears. Dark circles hung low under his shut eyes and deep purple bruises swept across his face and down his chin. Kim couldn't stop the tears if she tried. Not even when Tommy was losing his green ranger powers did she ever see Tommy look so helpless, weak and hurt. As she caressed his cheek, she bent down and laid a soft kiss across his temple.

"Tommy…what can I do?" Kim begged as she placed a gentle kiss on his dry and cracked lips. "Please tell me what to do."

As the tears continued to rack her body, Kim pressed her ear to Tommy's heart, wanting to hear his steady heartbeat. Closing her eyes she focused on the continuous and weak thump of Tommy's heart. Slowing her breathing and closing out everything around her, Kim heard Tommy's heartbeat along with her own. Straining to find a way to help Tommy, the cry of the falcon and crane echoed in her head. She could feel them and pleaded with the spirits to help her. Bursts of pink energy began to swirl around Kim's legs and began to spiral around her body and she continued to concentrate on her Ninjetti spirit and its connection to Tommy's. The link that had been formed when Tommy became the green ranger and only strengthened when they received their animal spirits began to open wider than Kim had ever felt before. Kim slowly walked over to the door that lead out of the room and pressed a button that would lock it from within.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

_You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy._

Returning to Tommy's side, Kim focused all of her energy on pushing the link wider. As the link surged between Kimberly and Tommy, a rush of pain stabbed Kim, Tommy's memories and agony filling her senses. Pushing against the intense pain, she bit her tongue hard, breaking the skin and causing blood to drip down her lips. As Kim's pink energy had enveloped her body, white energy began to spiral around Tommy's limp body. The swirls of pink and white energy began to intertwine with each other as Kimberly focused harder on her animal spirit, her eyes snapping open to reveal a pink glow instead of her soft brown eyes. As the crane loudly cried out in her head, a solution flew through Kim's mind. She knew what she had to do, what she had to sacrifice.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh..._

C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

Kim leaned down towards Tommy's body and gently brushed her lips across his, her own pink energy rushing from her body into Tommy's covering every inch of him in a ball of pink and white energy. Kimberly's heart beat rapidly in her chest, her breaths becoming erratic and her body feeling as if someone was ripping her soul from her body. Grasping the side of the bed, Kim tried to keep herself upright until she had accomplished her task, but she couldn't stop the scream that ripped from the depths of her body.

Meanwhile back in the main chamber Jason paced as Zordon went on about Tommy's condition and Billy continued to perform tests. The rest of the rangers leaned against the console trying to grasp what Zordon was explaining to them. Tears seemed to well up in everyone's eyes as the situation seemed dire. Jason refused to believe there was no solution. There had to be one, they always found a way.

"Anything Billy?" Jason asked leaning over his friend's shoulder.

"Well there might be something." Billy whispered not wanting to call anyone's attention to his theory.

"What is it?" Jason discreetly asked knowing full well Billy's intentions on keeping it quiet.

"Well the monster sucked Tommy's power and life force from him, but if my calculations are correct, I believe there is a way we can reverse it."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"There is slight problem."

"What problem Billy."

"Tommy must be the one who retrieves his powers and life force back."

"How the hell is that possible. He is barely alive and lying on a medical bed?" Jason asked, the volume of his voice increasing causing Trini to look up over in his direction.

"I don't have the answer to that question." Billy answered somberly, never being in this helpless position before.

"Damnit!" Jason yelled out in frustration.

"Jase." Trini softly said, putting her hand on his arm as everyone turned their attention to their original leader.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked taking a step closer to them.

"I know what we have to do to help Tommy, but I don't know how to accomplish the task." Billy answered slamming his hand against the console in frustration.

"We must be able to figure out something." Aisha meekly said as a blood curdling scream echoed through the chamber.

"Kim." Jason mumbled as he took off towards the medical chamber.

Jason ran to the door and pressed the button for it to open, but nothing happened. He continued to frantically press the button for the door to open, but was only met with the steel door remaining closed. The other rangers had also immediately run over, stunned by the scream they heard and confused on why the door wouldn't open.

"Why the hell won't the door open?" Jason yelled as he pounded on the door.

"I don't know." Billy yelled back as he frantically pressed buttons on the console. "She must have locked it from inside."

"Get that door open now Billy!" Jason commanded as he and the others pounded on the door.

"Kim open the door!" Trini hysterically yelled as another scream came from behind the door.

"Billy!" Zack yelled as he pounded on the door with Jason, Adam and Rocky.

"I'm trying to override it."

On the other side of the door Kimberly began to lose her grip on the table as the power continued to flow into Tommy's body. "_KIMBERLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Zordon's voice questioned as it echoed through the medical chamber.

"What I have to." Kim gasped for air.

"_IT COULD MEAN YOUR DISTRUCTON MY LITTLE CRANE." _

"I know, but it's the only way. Please tell them I love them and tell him I love him." Kim whispered as she lost her grasp and her body collapsed to the ground.

"_MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU MY COURAGEOUS PINK RANGER._" Zordon said softly as the other rangers finally came running into the room.

"Kim!" Trini called as she and Jason knelled down next to her limp body.

"Shit Kim." Jason gasped as he looked down on her pale body. The color had drained from her body leaving her lips as blue as the ocean and her eyes closed tightly.

"Billy is she?" Aisha choked out feeling the tears beginning to rack her body as Rocky pulled her into his side.

"No, but she is barely alive." Billy answered as he scanned her vitals.

"What happened?" Jason asked looking down on the body of his friend who was hanging by a thread.

"I don't know." Billy answered as a groan came from the medical bed causing everyone's heads to snap up to the body of the red Zeo ranger.

"Tommy?" Katherine questioned as she raced over to Tommy's side.

"Kimberly…" Tommy moaned causing Katherine to flinch at the mention of Kim's name and not her own.

Billy jumped up and quickly did a scan of Tommy's body, a deep frown creasing across his face. "What is it Billy?" Trini asked.

"She didn't." Billy gasped.

"She didn't what?" Rocky asked.

"She transferred… him… her life force." Billy stuttered as he turned around and faced the group.

"There's no way…she couldn't have…" Aisha said.

"Who couldn't have what?" Tommy said as he sat up on the medical bed causing everyone to turn around and stare at the red Zeo ranger who minutes ago was on his death bed and now looked like nothing had happened to him at all. Tommy scanned the room filled with his friends as he slid off the medical bed. He felt sore and tight, but otherwise fine. Pieces of the fight and the dream with Kim by the lake where he felt so much pain flashed before his eyes, but then he remembered hearing her voice and the cry of the falcon and crane. He was in so much pain, but then it seemed to fade and warmth took over. He could see Kim and he tried to reach out to her, but couldn't. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what was going on, but his thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he looked down to see the pale, blue, and still figure of Kimberly lying in Jason's arms on the ground. He felt his chest tighten and all air leave his body.

"No…" Tommy cried out.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems_

'If I only could, be running up that hill

******

Sorry for the delay, hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter coming up very soon! Thanks again for all the reviews! I love getting them.

Catch ya on the flipside!

_Song- Placebo "Running Up That Hill" _


	8. You Won't Let Me Fall

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I absolutely love getting them and I am so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so much. I have been working really hard on these next couple of chapters so I hope you like them. Also this chapter does get mature at one point so just putting it out there. Thanks again for reading and for the reviews. You guys are great! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – You Won't Let Me Fall**

I'm waiting for it. I can feel it rising up from depths of my stomach. I know any minute now I am going to be sick and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Part of me wants to succumb to the feeling and just let my entire body go numb from the pain. I want everyone to stop arguing and really just to stop talking to me. Everyone just needs to leave me the hell alone right now. I know all of them are in pain right now too, but I guarantee their pain is about one eighth compared to the agony that is coursing through my veins. Zordon continues to try to explain to everyone what is happening and keeps telling me he had no control over anything. It was her decision…blah, blah, blah. I couldn't stop it…blah, blah, blah. The word bullshit seems to continuous role through my head as he continues to go on and on. Closing my eyes I block out everyone else and all I feel is the agonizing ache of every bone in my body because of shit it has been through in the last forty-eight hours, hell the last month. But even that pain dulls in comparison to the tightening in my chest that I feel because of one image that will forever be burned into my memory, something I will never be able to get rid no matter how much I try. Her skin is so pale, lips so blue. The bright color that always surrounded her every day is completely gone. Everything is so still, so gone. The events of one hour ago continually replay in my head; a loud and obnoxious hammering sound is beginning to form there as well. That's it. I know it's coming up now. I cannot hold it down any longer. A few minutes ago I thought I was going to get sick, but now I know I am going to be sick. So as I run out of the Power Chamber, please everyone just let me be. Don't come running after me; don't try to talk to me. Please just let this feeling take over because it has to be better than the intense agony I feel now.

******

**1 hour earlier…**

"No…" Tommy gasped as he rushed over to where Jason held Kimberly's lifeless body. Taking Kimberly's body from Jason's arms, he brushed a piece of her soft hair from her eyes. Her skin was cool to the touch and all Tommy could feel was the tightness in his chest building. "Come on beautiful, it's time to wake up. Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me…please…"

"Tommy…" Trini called putting her small hard on his forearm.

"What happened?" Tommy snapped as he tried to hold back the tears that were already threatening to fall at any moment.

"We're not quite sure. You were in bad shape bro. You almost died and you were hanging by a thread. Kim felt all of it and she was brought here. She wanted to be left alone with you so we went to talk to Zordon and that's when we heard her scream. She locked us out and we…we…found…" Jason explained getting chocked up at the end. He quickly jumped up and walked to the other side of the medical room away from the group so no one would see the tears that were finally falling after holding them in for so long.

"We found her collapsed on the ground like this Tommy and then you woke up." Aisha finished as she watched Trini get up and walk over to Jason, whose shoulders were visibly shaking.

"Is she…" Tommy began but couldn't get out the last word.

"No. Not yet." Billy answered.

"Not yet?" Tommy asked looking up at his old friend.

"I believe she is probably in the same state you were in. Kimberly probably only has a short time before she…before we lose her." Billy answered as Tommy lifted Kimberly's limp body over to the medical bed he had just been lying on.

"But what happened…what did she do?" Tommy asked softly as his thumb rubbed the top of Kimberly's small hand.

"I CAN ANSWER THAT RANGERS." Zordon's voice echoed in the medical room. "PLEASE COME INTO THE POWER CHAMBER."

"I can't leave her here." Tommy said softly as he looked down on Kim's pale and still face.

"You must go listen to Zordon Tommy. I will watch over her and I need to run some scans as well." Alpha spoke up as he entered into the room and shuffled over to where Tommy stood beside Kim's bed.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Tommy replied as he placed a gentle kiss on Kim's forehead before storming out of the room.

As everyone entered the main part of the Power Chamber, Tommy had completely powered down and begun to pace waiting for Zordon's explanation. Jason stood to one side of Tommy leaning against the console and keeping his head down so no one could see his tear stained face. His only comfort right now was Trini's arm looped around his own and leaning against him for her own comfort as well. Tanya and Katherine leaned against each other on the other side of the console trying to stay awake. Zack, Adam, Aisha and Rocky seem to group together as well, but Billy stayed away from everyone working at one of the computers. He had a theory and needed to find some answers right away.

"RANGERS. KIMBERLY HAS TRANSFERRED HER NINJETTI POWERS AND HER LIFEFORCE INTO TOMMY SO THAT HE MAY HAVE A CHANCE TO REGAIN HIS OWN POWERS AND LIFEFORCE. SHE WAS WELL AWARE OF WHAT SHE WAS DOING AND WOULD NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT SHE WAS DOING." Zordon explained.

"You knew what she was doing and you let her!" Tommy yelled. "How could you let her do that?"

"ONCE AGAIN IT WAS HER CHOICE TO MAKE JUST AS YOU HAVE MADE MANY CHOICES OF YOUR OWN TOMMY. SHE KNEW WHAT SHE HAD TO DO TO SAVE YOUR LIFE."

"Damnitt! Why does everyone keep making decisions without me! First the letter, now this! What about her life? Why didn't you stop her? Doesn't she know I can't live without her?" Tommy sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"KIMBERLY USED THE LINK SHE SHARES WITH YOU TOMMY AND YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS SHOWED HER WHAT THEY BELIEVED WAS THE BEST SOLUTION. SHE MADE THIS CHOICE SO YOU WOULD HAVE A CHANCE. SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT SHE LOVES ALL OF YOU, THAT SHE LOVES YOU TOMMY." Zordon replied causing tears to fall down each of the rangers faces.

"So now what do we do?" Adam asked.

"We've got eight hours." Billy spoke up walking over to where Tommy stood with his head down.

"Eight hours till what?" Aisha questioned tightly gripping Rocky's arm in fear of Billy's answer.

"We have eight hours to get Tommy's power and life force back from that monster before Kimberly dies." Billy answered causing everyone's heads to snap up in shock.

"Oh God." Trini gasped, tears beginning to stream down her face, Jason quickly taking her in a comforting embrace.

The teams of rangers stood in silence, trying to grasp the information

****

Present Time…

The rangers watched as Tommy suddenly ran out of the Power Chamber. Kat made a move to follow but Adam was quick to grab her arm. "He needs to be left alone for a bit." Adam somberly said as the other rangers nodded in agreement.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Tommy ran as fast as his legs could take him. Something or someone was pushing him to a particular spot. Stopping at the edge of the cliff where the Power Chamber sat, his knees finally buckled, his whole body collapsing to the dirt ground. Finally letting all of the emotions he had been feeling take over, he threw up over the side of the cliff, letting the hot tears streak down his face. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. With Kimberly in and out of the hospital in last six months, her leaving, the letter and now she was lying on the edge of death, with only eight hours to live. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the last time everything had been okay. A particular memory softly grazed his memory and he now knew who had brought him to this spot. It had been two weeks before Kim's power coin had been stolen. Two weeks before their world had come crumbling down around them.

_Flashback – _

"_Kim what are we doing out here? If you needed to talk with Zordon why didn't we just teleport?" Tommy wined as he followed his girlfriend up the hill toward the Command Center. Between the karate tournament he was training for and the latest attacks Zedd had been throwing at them, he was sore and utterly exhausted. He thought when Kim had said they would spend the evening together, it meant possibly watching movies in his basement, snuggling on the couch and few other intimate activities he had planned, that is if he didn't fall asleep first. But instead they were climbing the ridiculous large hill or mountain the Command Center sat on. _

"_Just come on. I promise it will be worth it." Kim replied as she continued her hike up the hill. _

"_Fine. At least I get to look at your incredible ass while I do this." Tommy grumbled as he watched the way Kim's hips and backside moved in her little white daisy duke shorts. _

"_What was that?" Kim asked stopping and looking down on her boyfriend whose head quickly snapped up like a deer caught in a headlight. _

_Clearing his throat and looking up into Kim's beautiful eyes, Tommy was shocked he actually said that last part out loud. "Um, I said fine let's go." Tommy answered trying to read's Kim's facial expression to see if she believed him. _

"_If you say so." Kim smirked and then turned back around to continue her trek back up the hill knowing full well what had passed Tommy's oh so kissable lips. _

"_Crap, she totally heard what I said." Tommy thought as he continued to follow her. _

_Coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff, the Command Center sitting quietly behind them, Kimberly laid down the blanket she had brought with them. Gracefully sitting down, Kimberly gazed out to see the City of Angel Grove sitting peacefully before her. Coming up behind her Tommy collapsed down onto the blanket and wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame and placed his chin down upon on her shoulder. "So what are we doing up here?" Tommy asked also taking in the view of the city below them. _

"_Shhhh, just sit and listen for a bit." Kim answered leaning back into Tommy's embrace and closing her eyes as a soft breeze hit the two rangers. _

_Tommy pulled Kim's body in closer to his and also closed his eyes so his other senses could take over. The smell of strawberries and vanilla immediately invaded his senses, causing a wide grin to spread across his face, knowing full well it was the sweet scent of his beautiful girlfriend. He could feel Kim's body relaxing completely in his arms. Very faint chirps of birds could be heard in the distance and the soft breathing coming from the angel in his arms, but other than that, there was complete silence. Finally Tommy realized why Kim had brought him here. There was no people, no parents, no traffic, no school work, no monsters, no Zedd and Rita, just her and himself in peaceful silence. Everything had been so crazy and exhausting lately. He had even fallen asleep in class this afternoon, only to be nudged awake by a very concerned looking pink ranger. _

"_Thank you Beautiful." Tommy whispered in her ear and kissing the top of her shoulder._

"_I thought you would like this." Kim smiled feeling Tommy's hot breath grazing her neck. _

"_It's perfect." Tommy whispered as he trailed soft kisses down her neck. _

"_Tommy…" Kim moaned softly as he continued to attack her neck with soft kisses while moving his hands down the smooth skin of her thighs._

_Kim slowly turned her body around so she was facing his incredibly deep brown eyes that were now laced with fire and lust. Leaning in and swiftly pulling her body into his lap, Tommy captured Kim's wet lips in a deep and sensual kiss. Straddling over his lap, Kim hands began to unbutton the white dress shirt covering the glorious chest of her boyfriend as she parted his mouth to allow his amazing tongue better access. Tommy pulled her closer, pressing her against the hardness developing beneath his khaki shorts and placing his hands against her tight backside causing another moan to erupt from her sweet lips. With his white shirt thrown to the side, revealing his naked chest Kimberly grazed her fingers straight across as Tommy began to pull her pink tank top above her head. His lips quickly descended to the cleavage heaving on the crest of her pink striped bra, her hips bucking against his own causing deep moans to erupt from both of the destined lovers. Lost in the incredible taste of each other, Tommy used one arm and in one swift and strong movement laid Kimberly down on her back, his entire length pressing against her core. As he continued to devour her mouth he unfastened the front clasp of her bra as she ripped his belt off and began to unbutton his shorts. A deep groan escaped Tommy's lungs as he felt Kimberly's small hand close around his increasingly hard erection. Reacting to the immense sensations filling his core, Tommy's lips once against descended down to her now bare mounds, kissing and sucking every inch causing her back to arch. _

"_Tommy..I..." Kim gasped as all clothes now were thrown to the side, leaving their two naked bodies basking in the light of dusk that was falling around them. _

"_I love you." Tommy breathed heavily looking straight into her soft brown eyes as he entered her warm center. _

"_I love you too." Kimberly gasped as Tommy began to rhythmically thrusting in and out. _

_As the sun set, the cries and moans of the two lovers could be heard softly against the breeze that swept the surrounding area until one final intertwined cry of passion passed over their lips as they both hit the climax of their lovemaking. Looking down on the flushed face of his lover, Tommy delicately swept the hair from her eyes a placed a deep, but gentle kiss across her swollen lips. A few moments they were once again dressed, limbs still intertwined, holding each other as close as possible while gazing up at the stars. It was quiet, peaceful and just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. _

Opening his eyes after remembering one of the most precious and blissful moments of his life at this very spot, he took a deep breath and stood back up looking over the city once again. It was quiet and peaceful. He once again felt the small tug of a warm presence as it seemed to wrap itself around his body. Focusing on the link he shared with Kim, he could now feel and see how Kim had broken it wide open. Never before had he sensed and felt so much of her animal spirit before, but something else was even more profoundly different. Now he could feel both his own falcon and her crane so intertwined, so connected that he could feel the edge of the abyss that await his beautiful crane if he failed to bring her back.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Tommy Oliver, green, white and now red ranger did not fail. He didn't know how and he certainly would not fail to save the woman he loved. She was his strength, his rock, his best friend, his love and she had selflessly sacrificed herself to save him and to gain access to the end goal. Finding renewed strength and determination, Tommy Oliver the leader of the Power Rangers ran back into the Power Chamber.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

Jason lifted his head as Tommy ran back into the Power Chamber. A smile crept its way across his face as he noticed the look on Tommy's face. He knew that look very well, he had seen it a million times and possibly had looked the same way many times as well. The Tommy Oliver they all needed right now was back and ready for action.

"Billy is the new tools you have been working on the last month ready?" Tommy asked as he walked over his blue clad friend.

"Actually I completed them last week. I'll bring them out." Billy answered as he ran out of the main chamber only to return in a few minutes pushing a cart with three flat TV screens, about forty inches big, on them.

"What is all this?" Jason asked standing next to Tommy, his arms across his chest.

"I have been working on some new technology and tools with Alpha for the last month. I was just showing Tommy them the other week. These three screens are new logistical tools that will be able to assist the team in the field." Billy answered as he powered them up. "I have all blueprints and maps of everything in country, including buildings, roads and emergency routes. I have also just rendered the blueprints of the entire Moon Palace."

"This is amazing Billy." Trini awed as she stepped next to Billy.

"Thank you. I have also installed new cameras into all of the ranger's suits that will allow us to monitor what is going so Alpha and I can better assess the situations as they arise." Billy smiled as the team look on in astonishment.

"Pull up the Moon Palace blueprints." Tommy commanded as he walked closer to the screens, the blueprints of the Moon Palace appearing on the first T.V. screen. "Billy can you scan the palace for signatures of the Machine Empire?"

"Yes, it looks like most of their power is emanating from the main throne room of the palace." Billy answered as he continued to run scans.

"That's where we need to be. We get in, destroy the monster, get my powers back and get out." Tommy said as he looked around at the rangers. "Zeo team, suit up."

"We are coming too." Trini announced, Zack and Aisha nodding in agreement.

"You guys don't have any powers." Jason retorted. "And Tommy, you don't have enough of your Zeo powers to sustain a morph."

"Actually, they do." Billy smiled. "All of us do."

"How so?" Rocky asked concerned about his putting themselves in danger, especially Aisha.

"Well, Trini and Zack still have their original power coins and they should have enough power to morph for this trip. They will need to be careful if they start to feel drained. As for Tommy, Aisha and I, we still have our ninjetti powers." Billy answered.

"But the ninja coins were destroyed." Adam looked confused.

"Yes the power coins were destroyed, but all of us still have our animal spirits, thus still containing our ninjetti powers just as Kimberly proved earlier by giving her powers to Tommy. We will not be able to morph into full power armor, but our ninjetti robes." Billy said as he continued to push random buttons around the Power Chamber.

"Therefore we are coming." Aisha replied her arms crossing her body in determination.

"Fine, but if your powers start to fail, you are to teleport out immediately. Is that clear?" Tommy commanded.

"Of course o' fearless leader, but no worries, we are ready to kick some major machine ass!" Zack smiled as he danced around Tommy.

"Okay, Zeo team, minus Tommy of course, morph first so we can make sure the new camera's work so Alpha can monitor us." Billy announced as he powered up the screen that would show the rangers progress on the moon.

"Right, It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouted taking command of the Zeo Team.

"Zeo Ranger 1, pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, green!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Okay, Jason I have your camera hooked up at the moment, so we will be looking through you." Billy said as he pressed some more buttons.

"Okay now Zack and Trini you morph and the rest of us will follow." Tommy commanded.

"Right, this is going to be fun." Zack smiled as he and Trini took position. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Wow, this feels amazing. Never thought I would miss it so much." Trini said looking down at her familiar yellow uniform.

"Well you look great." Jason whispered causing Trini to blush under her helmet.

"You don't look so bad either. Although I think I prefer you in red." Trini retorted.

"You and me both." Jason laughed.

"Okay, Aisha and Billy are you ready?" Tommy asked looking at his teammates and smirking at the flirty comments Jason and Trini were throwing at each other

"Yeah. Let's go get your powers and life force back and save my girl." Aisha smiled as she and Billy took their places on either side of Tommy.

"Affirmative." Billy replied.

"Ninja Ranger Power, now!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!"

"The Falcon!"

"Nice, it worked." Aisha said excitedly looking down at her old yellow ninja uniform.

"Uh, nice pink Tommy." Rocky snickered.

"Huh?" Tommy said looking down on his ninjetti robes as everyone around him laughed. At the cuffs of his sleeves, the bottom of his pants and circling around the gold emblem were slight splashes of pink.

"And look at that." Aisha smiled in awe.

"What?" Tommy asked worried there was more pink somewhere.

"Your gold emblem. It's not just the falcon. It's the falcon and the crane." Aisha answered causing Tommy to lift the emblem up so he could see it better.

"With Kimberly transferring her life force and powers to you Tommy, it seems to be showing in your uniform." Billy smiled at his friend.

"So she will be right there with you." Trini said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Okay, so we have 6 hours and 15 minutes." Billy announced as the third screen illuminated showing a countdown.

Still looking at the gold emblem showing his own animal spirit and Kim's intertwined; he then turned his attention to the countdown. Tommy felt a chill run down his spine knowing that the screen showed how much time he had until he lost Kim forever. "I'll be right back guys. I have to do something before we leave." Tommy said as he ran off to the medical chamber. Entering the medical chamber, Tommy walked up to Kimberly's still form. Removing his mask, Tommy bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kim's cold lips. "I promise you Beautiful, I will bring you back. Just hang on for me okay? I can't lose you. I won't lose you. You mean everything to me and I refuse to live this life without you, do you hear me? You saved me and now I'm going to save you. So please just hang on. I know you are with me. I love you." Tommy whispered as he bent down to give Kimberly one more kiss.

Running back into the main chamber, Tommy went to stand by his teammates. To his right side he had Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha and Billy and to his left stood Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya. He had his friends, his teammates standing next to him and together they could save Kim. They had to.

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU RANGERS." Zordon said as multiple streams of white, blue, yellow, green, red, black and gold flashed and the rangers were gone.

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! Thanks again for the reviews! Everyone is so great and I really love hearing from everyone. Thanks again!**

**Song- "Everything" by Lifehouse.**


	9. Have A Little Faith In Me

**A/N- This will be a little shorter chapter as we gear up for the big showdown. Thanks again for reading. Also thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love getting them and I really appreciate people taking the time to write them. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and be on the lookout for the next chapter this week. **

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Have A Little Faith In Me**

_The cold no longer surrounds me. I can feel warm air trickling across my skin as I open my tired eyes. All I can see is the crystal clear blue sky and I am quickly shielding my eyes from the incredibly bright sun. Standing up I quickly search my surroundings and it takes me a few seconds to remember this familiar place. I look down at my hands to see pink gloves and I pull on the material that is covering my body. I am in the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti temple and I am in my Ninjetti robes, but wait, how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was being cold, hearing Tommy's voice telling me to hang on…wait Tommy…he was hurt…no he was dying…I had to save him, give him a chance. I felt our link, our Ninjetti animals…then the pain…then the coldness…Tommy's voice…now I'm here. _

"Hello my graceful crane." An accented and familiar voice greeted.

"Dulcea?" Kim asked as she spun around and was face to face with the Master Warrior of Phaedos.

"It is good to see you Kimberly." Dulcea smiled down on the pink Ninjetti.

"It's good to see you too, but I don't understand. How did I get here? I was at the Command Center, Tommy was dying…" Kim frowned as she tried to piece everything together.

"Well we aren't exactly on Phaedos my pink crane and I am only here with you in spirit." Dulcea answered.

"Wait, I'm not on Phaedos? Then where am I?" Kimberly asked trying to hide her fear. "Am I…dead?"

"Not yet." Dulcea simply stated.

"Not yet?" Kimberly shakily whispered as she moved towards the edge of the temple ruins and looked out onto the scenery below. She could almost see Tommy to her right when they were last here. How she wished she could just collapse into his warm embrace right now and pretend the last month, days, everything had just been a dream.

"You made a great sacrifice. You gave Tommy your power and thus your life force to save him and thus giving him the chance to save you both. So that is why you are here, for you see when any ranger dies they will pass to the Morphing Grid and be at peace with it. For all the rangers, it will be a type of heaven where all of you may rest peacefully together, but before you pass you will each come to a place that is a sort of limbo. The place everyone sees can be different for each person. For you my young crane, your animal spirit led you here because this is where the special link you and the white falcon share opened to a new level. You finally could feel each other completely and you were finally one with each other. Even under the duress you felt at having to save your planet and Zordon, the moment you shared with Tommy with your link was also the moment you knew you would be with Tommy forever. With that thought you were truly at peace and believed you could do anything." Dulcea explained.

"So how long will I be here till I…till I pass to the morphing grid?" Kimberly asked trying to process everything Dulcea had said.

"You have till the sun sets over the horizon over there." Dulcea pointed in the distance.

"Okay…I can't do anything but wait?" Kim replied trying to stop the tears from falling.

"You can have faith. Just how everyone has always had faith in you, you must have faith in your friends, Zordon, and Tommy." Dulcea answered as she laid a hand on Kim's shoulder and then turned to walk away.

"Are you leaving?" Kimberly panicked.

"I must. Remember I am only a spirit, but when the time comes I will return to guide you to where you belong. Farwell young crane." Dulcea bowed and turned into the white owl Kimberly had seen before.

"Dulcea wait!" Kim yelled in desperation as the white owl flew off into the horizon. "Please don't leave me here alone."

Wrapping her arms around herself in protection, Kimberly looked over the jungle below her, the warm breeze once again swirling around her. Closing her eyes, the pink Ninjetti focused all her energy on Zordon, her friends, and on Tommy. Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy have been there for her since childhood. To her Jason was her big brother, someone she has known her entire life and has been there for her through some of her happiest times and some of her saddest like her parents fights and horrible divorce. He was the first man and for a long time the only man she trusted. Trini, her sister, her best friend, and the one she could tell anything and everything to. The only girl of the group who could understand things the boys never could. Zack another man she trusted and also considered her brother, he could always brighten her day, cheer her up and make her laugh, and something she had come to rely on. Then there was Billy, the lonely, smart boy she introduced to her group of friends in kindergarten after she told the bullies to leave him alone. He would always know a part of her that no one knew thanks to his body switching machine. As weird as that experience had been it had brought the two friends closer and from then they understood each other better and became more like siblings. The five of them then became even closer, if that was possible when Zordon had chosen them as his first team of rangers. Zordon became more than just a mentor, but a father to them all, especially Kimberly whose father was absent from her life. She looked to him for guidance and at times compassion, that at times she would only be shown. They were inexperienced, scared shitless at times and had death knocking on their doors at an early age. No longer were they naive to the world and normal worries were pushed aside as the safety of the planet became their main concern and duty. They were family and always would be no matter how far away they moved or how little they saw each other.

Tommy, her Tommy, would be next member of their special family. Kimberly knew he was special when she first saw him at the tournament fighting against Jason. Never before had she felt her entire body tingle and her heart beat so fast. Something deep within her soul drew her to him and she wanted to hold on as tight as possible. His green ranger days would bring them closer at times and rip them apart at others. It was also the time they had both first felt the link. It was faint at first. She could tell if he was near, she could feel him on the battlefield which is what made them such a great team. The link grew stronger each day and soon it didn't become just a faint feeling, but a tie to each other. Soon they could feel each other's pain and happiness, but it's when Tommy truly began to lose his powers that the link became not only a great connection they shared, but also a painful burden. Kim began to feel every ounce of his pain when his powers were being ripped from his body. She felt his sorrow, his diminishing confidence and desperation. At first no one, not even Tommy knew she could feel the horrible agony he was in some days. She hid it, she hid it well as not to worry anyone further than they already were and the last thing Tommy needed was to feel guiltier than he already did. There were nights where she lay in her bed crumpled up into a ball of pure agony crying herself to sleep. Other nights she found herself in Tommy's dreams or more often his nightmares. All she could do was watch, Tommy never once knowing she was there. The mornings she could no longer sleep, she ran, she ran for miles until her lungs burned hoping she could run from all the pain. No one would know her secret until after the battle with the giant Beetle. That night she collapsed to floor in her bedroom writhing in pain. She would awake hours later in the Command Center medical room lying on a flat bed, feeling both her hands being held by bigger, warm ones. To her left was Jason, asleep in a chair, clutching her hand tightly as Trini and Billy sat beside him in two other chairs. Then to her right was her Tommy sitting in another chair with Zack right next to him. Tommy held her hand and was resting his head on the bed seemingly trying to be a close as possible to her and looking as exhausted as she was. For the next hour Kim sat silently listening to lectures from Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini about not telling them and scaring the living daylights out of them while keeping her eyes completely focused on Tommy's still and silent position in the corner of the room. Finally Zordon ceased the lecturing and asked the rangers to leave Kimberly and Tommy alone for a moment. Much to Jason's disagreement they left the green and pink rangers alone. For what seemed like an eternity that could only stare at each other.

_Flashback_

"_Tommy…I am so sorry. I know I should have told you and the others. I know I should have never hid it…" Kim began as her head fell, hot tears beginning to roll down her soft cheeks. _

_Before she could speak again Tommy had quickly appeared at her side and swooped her petite body into his strong arms and pressed his lips hard against hers kissing her more passionately then he had ever kissed her before. When the need to breathe became too great, they broke apart, both breathing heavily and staring at each other. _

"_Kim…I've never been more scared in my entire life until Zordon called us here and I saw you lying here. You also never have to apologize to me for anything. I can't believe you have been going though all of this. I was so focused on my own pain…I should have noticed something off…I should have…"Tommy began his only tears beginning to fall. _

"_Tommy…" Kimberly started to say. _

"_No Kim. You have been there for me through everything and I wasn't there for you." Tommy interrupted and cupped Kim's face in his large hands. "I need you to promise me something." _

"_Okay." Kim whispered as the tears continued to fall. _

"_I need you to promise to not to keep me out anymore or keep secrets, but I will also promise to do the same." Tommy said as he pulled her into his chest. _

"_I promise." Kim cried into Tommy's chest. _

_End Flashback_

Tommy would soon lose his powers completely after that night. The toll it took on his body and mind became severe and out of guilt and fear that he might hurt Kim, he left. It was only when he returned as the White Ranger that the link between them truly began to be an incredible asset to the team. There was no longer so much pain, but more of an understanding of each other. The closer she and Tommy became, the stronger the link became and the stronger the whole team became, but then something else would soon shake her to the core. Jason, Trini and Zack were leaving for the Peace Conference and she was losing a piece of her family and a piece of herself. Them leaving brought up her deep fear of abandonment. Jason reassured her they would be back and this was not goodbye, but see you later. She was happy for her friends, she was excited about her new friends and new teammates Rocky, Aisha and Adam, but the first couple of weeks they were gone, and she ended up having nightmares and crying herself to sleep. At first she kept it to herself as Tommy, Billy and she was trying to help the new members acclimate and she knew Tommy and Billy were missing theirs friends too. Although one night as she cried herself to sleep she remembered the promise she made to Tommy. Teleporting herself to his room, she quietly crawled into Tommy's bed and lay down next to him. Tommy opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend and without a word understood and wrapped her in his arms, the two of them falling asleep.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha soon became a part of their unique family and Kimberly soon started to consider them brothers and sister just as Jason, Trini and Zack were. Ooze's attack, Zordon's near death, and the Ninjetti spirits would bring them all even closer together. The spirits also brought her and Tommy's link to a new and more powerful level. Everything was perfect for a time until the day a certain Katherine Hilliard walked into their lives. Tommy would soon know the pain Kim had felt during his Green Ranger days as her power coin would be stolen and Kim would face death in the face like she never had before. There were nights during that time where they just held each other and tried to block out the pain together, but then she fell off the beam and Tommy had felt it. Luckily he had been in his own room when he had collapsed in pain. It scared them both to the core, but only brought them closer. Then the opportunity to train in Florida came and her friends and Tommy supported her even though she was torn on following a dream, and leaving her family, her ranger duties and Tommy.

They had all been there for each other and she knew they would be there for her now. She has faith in them. She has faith in Tommy. Opening her eyes, Kimberly, the original pink ranger and pink Ninjetti knew all she could do now was trust her family and wait.


	10. Through It All

**A/N – Sorry it took so long for the update. It took me longer to write this chapter. The next chapter will be up this weekend. Also, I put song lyrics in because I think of it as a movie where you hear music in the background, whether it be lyrical or instrumental it can imprint a scene in your mind and it can help you understand the emotion that is trying to be captured. (So if you want, you could listen to the song while you read =) ) **

**Thanks to everyone for reading! I have loved getting all the reviews! So here we go…hope everyone likes this chapter! **

**Song by ****The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- "Your Guardian Angel"**

**Chapter 10 – Through It All **

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**_

"Okay so let's split into the three teams." Tommy commanded through the mask of his white ninja hood as the rangers appeared in the Moon Palace. "Rocky, you lead team one of Kat, Tanya and Adam. You guys are watching the doors and keeping everyone else out of the throne room."

"Got it." Rocky nodded along with Kat, Tanya and Adam.

"Team Two is going to be our fire power through the throne room door. Jase you are leading that team with Zack and Trini. I need you guys to watch our backs while Billy, Aisha and I get the monster and teleport it out of here. We need to get that thing out of here and on our turf if we expect to destroy it. The quicker we get out of here the better. Everyone got it?" Tommy finished explaining the plan.

"Let's go kick some ass." Zack nodded calling out his Power Axe as Trini called out for her Power Daggers. Both original rangers felt at home in their suits and holding their old weapons increased their confidence in completing the mission.

"Billy how much time?" Jason asked.

"5 hours." Billy answered looking down on his handheld device showing the countdown and layout of the Moon Palace.

"Let's make this quick. Kim is counting on us." Rocky added looking at all his teammates.

Following Billy's directions from his hand held device, the rangers moved stealthily down the long corridor towards to main throne room.

"This is it guys. Let's get in and get out." Tommy said looking at the large stone doors that still held the engraved Z symbol of Lord Zedd. The demonic symbol sent chills down all the backs of the rangers as they approached the door.

"My readings are picking up about thirty signatures beyond the doors. I'm also picking up approximately sixty signatures down the corridor that are heading directly towards our position." Billy stated pressing buttons on his hand held device.

"Probably Cogs. We got those." Adam replied taking position with the other four Zeo Rangers.

"We will take out as many as possible when we get in there. Just focus on that metal bastard and get him out." Jason said looking at Tommy as he, Trini, and Zack powered up their weapons.

"Remember to use your ninja stealth powers guys." Tommy commanded looking at Aisha and Billy.

"Lead the way flyboy." Aisha replied causing Tommy to smile under his hood at the mention of his old nickname.

"Move out." Tommy commanded, everyone silently nodding at each other.

"May the power protect us." Trini whispered Zordon's mantra in a prayer

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Jason and Zack took the lead and kicked open the two large stone doors, the inhabitants in the throne room quickly turning their attention to the intruders. Large blasts from Jason's staff and Zack's power axe knocked the first five cogs down as flashes of white, yellow and blue zipped past everyone heading towards the metal monster on the far end of the throne room.

"All right you metal asshole you are coming with us." Aisha barked at the monster as she, Tommy, Billy surrounded the monster.

On the other side of the throne room Jason, Trini, and Zack fought off the cogs and the Royal Machine Empire family. Jason dodged the attacks King Mondo and Queen Machina kept throwing his way waiting for the perfect moment to make his counterattack Zack fought off most of the cogs as Trini dealt with Prince Sprocket and his annoying minions.

"Guys I'm starting to feel the power drain." Trini yelled as she blocked an attack with her power daggers.

"Yeah me too." Zack grunted as he kicked two cogs to the ground and took out another one with his power axe.

"Just hang on a little while long guys. Tommy and the others need to teleport out first and then we are out of here." Jason growled as he hit King Mondo straight across his chest with his power staff knocking the ruler of the Machine Empire to the ground.

"You will not defeat us!" King Mondo yelled furiously as he lie on the ground, sparks flying every where from Jason's hit.

"From my vantage point, it looks like we will." Jason retorted his staff powering up and pointing at King Mondo. "Tommy, let's move!"

Out in the hallway, the four Zeo rangers continued to take down the Cogs and stop anyone else from entering the battle in the throne room.

"There's too many of them!" Kat yelled as she dodged a punch from one cog while kicking another.

"They just keep coming." Tanya added as she punched a cog right in the chest sending it flying into two others.

"Just keep them back guys. We need to give them a little more time." Rocky commanded and he and Adam double teamed a hoard of cogs.

"Rocky behind you!" Adam shouted as Rocky quickly followed the instruction lowering his body into a split as Adam jumped over him kicking two cogs in midair. "Going airborne!"

"Okay total déjà vu." Rocky smirked under his helmet.

"Tell me about it…I'm always saving your ass." Adam snickered as the two teammates and best friends went back to back to fend off more cogs.

"You wish frog boy. I could take out more cogs than you could." Rocky retorted punching a cog square in the face.

"Wanna bet ape man?" Adam grunted as he landed his own attack.

"You're on. If I take out more cogs then you, you have to take my zord cleaning duty for two months and vice versa." Rocky grunted as he was kicked in the stomach.

"Deal." Adam agreed as he rolled over Rocky's back and landed a hard kick to two cogs. "That's two if we are starting the count now."

"Three!" Rocky shouted as he flipped over another cog taking it out and then throwing it into two more.

Back in the throne room, Trini, Zack and Jason were handling their opponents, distracting them from the Ninjetti's attack on the monster. As Trini ducked under an approaching attack, she saw a yellow blur go flying by her into the wall. A loud grunt and few choice curses were heard as the yellow Ninjetti sat slumped against the stone wall.

"You okay?" Trini yelled over to her successor.

"That thing is starting to piss me off." Aisha answered as she stood back up and brushed her self off. "We need to get out of here now."

"I agree." Trini replied rolling away from her attackers and looking over to where Tommy and Billy struggled to hold onto the monster so they could teleport out. An idea suddenly popped into Trini's head as she looked around the throne room for a solution. "Sha, tell the Zeo's its time to go."

"What are you going to do?" Aisha questioned as she kicked a cog and looked over at her teammate.

"I'm going to get us the hell out of here." Trini grunted as she slammed her foot into Prince Sprocket's face sending him flying across the throne room and crashing into the wall.

"Damn girl. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Aisha snickered as she ran off towards the Zeo's position. Aisha ran through the entrance to the room to see the four Zeo's battling the hoard of cogs. She instantly smiled as she saw Adam and Rocky fighting side by side. _Just like old times._ Aisha thought as she ran over and flipped over Rocky's head taking out a cog that was about to attack him.

"Hey that was mine." Rocky whined as he spun around to face the yellow Ninjetti.

"Do not tell me you are Adam are playing that damn game again." Aisha sighed as the blue Zeo ranger grabbed her hand and spun her out of the way of another attack.

"Ummm…we are not playing that damn game." Rocky replied.

"Boy…I outta smack you, but it will have to wait. It's time to go." Aisha commanded.

"Did Tommy get the monster out?" Rocky asked while taking out two more cogs. "That's 15!"

"I have 17!" Adam shouted back.

"Damnitt!" Rocky cursed.

"He didn't get it out yet, but Tri said for me to come get you guys because it's time to go." Aisha answered laughing at the banter between her two oldest friends.

"Alrighty then. I know when to not argue with the Trinster." Rocky replied as he and Aisha flipped out of the way of five cogs. "Guys, time to go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." The yellow Zeo ranger said as she and the pink Zeo Ranger ran over to regroup with the others.

"Let's move." Adam added as the four Zeo rangers and the yellow Ninjetti ran into the throne room pushing the heavy stone doors closed behind them.

"Hold the doors." Rocky grunted as he leaned his whole weight against the door as the cogs tried to break through.

"Easier said than done." Adam mumbled as he, Tanya and Kat leaned against the door while watching Aisha make her way through the battle towards the yellow Mighty Morphin ranger.

"We're all here. They are holding the door, but they can't hold it much longer." Aisha explained as she stood next to Trini.

"Good, we only need a few more minutes. Follow my lead?" Trini asked looking over at her teammate.

"You know it." Aisha responded.

"Jase, Zack. Take them out, we're leaving." Trini shouted over at her teammates.

"You got it!" Zack shouted back as he powered up his power axe to full power and aimed it at the remaining cogs. "See you in hell metal brains." An immense power erupted from Zack's power axe destroying the rest of the cogs, their parts flying every which way across the room. Zack sucked in breath as he felt the power drain from the large display of power racked his body.

"It's always a pleasure Mondo." Jason sneered as he also threw a large blast at the King and Queen of the Machine Empire, sending them flying across the room.

"Tommy, Billy, grab him when I say so." Trini commanded as the white and blue Ninjetti nodded their heads toward the yellow ranger. Trini flipped over the monster, his angry tentacles flailing in all directions. "Time's up asshole." Trini said as she used all her strength and slammed her power daggers straight into the feet of the monster, an angry growl erupting from its mouth. "Now!"

Tommy, Billy, and Aisha each grabbed a tentacle and held on tight as the monster continued to flail, but could not move now that it's metal feet were stuck to the ground by Trini's power daggers. Jason and the other's came running over, gathering around the monster as everyone disappeared in flashes of multi-colored light.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

The ten teammates landed on the edge of Angel Grove Park that looked over the ocean. The monster was now on their turf and the rangers planned to use everything at their disposal to destroy the thing that was threatening the life of their team. Tommy, Aisha, and Billy continued to hold onto the tentacles of the monster as a new hoard of Cogs had also teleported down to the park per King Mondo's orders.

"We need to destroy this thing now!" Tommy shouted at his teammates.

"What do you think we are trying to do?" Aisha snapped as the monster sent electrical shocks through the three Ninjetti and threw them to the ground.

"That was unpleasant." Billy simply stated as Zack and Trini helped him off the ground while Tommy and Aisha regained their footing on either side of them.

"What now?" Zack asked as the team regrouped in front of the monster.

"Don't look at me. I got him out of the castle." Trini replied.

"How much time do we have Billy?" Jason asked standing next to his old friend.

"One Hour." Billy answered sadly.

"Fire weapons!" Tommy commanded on the other side of the monster. He was breathing heavily and holding his throbbing right arm.

"You got it." Rocky replied as the five Zeo rangers and two Mighty Morphin rangers powered up their weapons sending a powerful burst right at the metal monster.

The smoke cleared around the rangers, revealing the monster still standing and barely injured. Tommy's shoulders slumped as he noticed the lack of damage their attack had caused. He knew they were running out of time and he refused to fail. Failing meant he would loose Kim forever. Taking a deep breath he surveyed his surroundings trying to find a solution, a way to destroy this thing. Looking beyond the monster, Tommy's deep brown eyes landed on the edge of the cliff. He could hear the cold ocean hitting up against the rocks below. His vision scanned over the rest of the rangers, each one of them breathing hard and some fighting off the remaining cogs. The monster was quickly recharging, the electrical currents swirling around its body and into the tentacles. The white Ninjetti looked over to the Gold Ranger hoping he would realize the plan that he had finally come up with.

"Oh Shit." Jason cursed still looking over at Tommy. He knew right away what he was going to do and he knew what the outcome could be.

"What?" Trini asked looking up at Jason.

"Tommy is about to do something stupid." Zack answered for Jason as he too looked at the white Ninjetti knowing his old friend had come up with some crazy plan.

"What is he going to do?" Trini panicked at Jason and Zack's reactions.

"Tommy no!" Jason yelled as he watched his best friend turn to face the monster and start to charge it.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Kimberly stood silently in the ruins of the ancient Ninjetti temple overlooking the Neola Jungle. The sun had begun to set and Dulcea had not returned yet. To Kim it had felt like days since she had been stuck here. She felt helpless and irritated that she could not help her friends or do anything for herself, but wait patiently for anything to happen. What was even worse was when Dulcea did return, who knew if she was taking her back to her life or leading her to her deathbed. Tears began to roll down Kim's flushed cheeks at that thought. She wasn't afraid of dying; being a power ranger prepared you for that outcome. No, she was afraid of never seeing her family and friends again. She was afraid of never seeing Tommy again. Never again would she feel his strong arms around her, his lips pressed against hers and the bliss of making love to him. They had so many plans for the future. Competing in the Pan Globals, going to college, traveling, getting married, buying a home and having a family where all the things Kim still wanted to do and she wanted to do them with her friends and with Tommy.

"Young Crane." Dulcea's soft voice interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"Dulcea…am I going home?" Kimberly asked softly, not wanting to turn around and face the master warrior and her answer.

"It's time to go." Dulcea simply answered.

"Go where?" Kim asked again hoping to get a straight answer.

"Please just follow me young crane." Dulcea replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." Kim said knowing Dulcea was not going to reveal their destination.

Kimberly followed Dulcea away from the ancient ruins and within minutes they rematerialized on the edge of the cliff that over looked the ocean and the shore where the rangers had arrived during their first trip to Phadeous. Kim visions scanned the sparkling water, the setting sun reflecting off the crystal clear blue water.

"What now?" Kim asked looking over at Dulcea.

"Your time here is over. It is time to go." Dulcea answered softly looking into the scared eyes of the former pink ranger.

"Can't you please tell me where I'm going?" Kim pleaded.

"No my dear Kimberly. It is not for me to say. You must have faith that you are going to where you are supposed to be. You must take the leap into the water below." Dulcea explained.

"What? I'm supposed to just jump off the cliff into the water?" Kim asked. She wasn't afraid of jumping in, but was confused on why she has to jump into possibly cold water.

"Yes. You must have faith. Faith in yourself, faith in your friends and especially faith in your falcon." Dulcea responded.

"Umm…okay." Kim weakly agreed knowing she could trust Dulcea to guide her in the right direction. The pink Ninjetti took a deep breath and took a few steps back so she could get a running start.

"Focus on your link with your falcon. Farwell pink crane." Dulcea smiled as she watched Kim run towards the edge of the cliff and propel herself into the water.

Kim closed her eyes as her feet hit the water below. The salty depths rushed around her, the chilly temperatures seeping down to her core. She focused all of her energy on her link with Tommy and her faith in her friends. In her mind's eye she could see her friends, see Tommy and especially see the crane and falcon circling around her. Then in a matter of seconds there was nothing, only darkness.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

Jason's yell had caught the attention of the rest of the rangers as they turned to face Tommy and the monster. The events that followed seem to pass in slow motion as the rangers watched Tommy use his Ninjetti powers to charge the monster at full speed. The white Ninjetti crashed into the monster, the charges of electricity surging around his body, his momentum carrying them both off the side of the cliff and down to icy cold depths of the ocean below. Cries erupted from all of the rangers as they watched their friend go over the side of the cliff. In an instant, all the rangers were standing on the edge of the cliff looking down at the swaying ocean. Down below they could see sparks or electricity skipping across the water. Instead of seeing their friend's head pop out of the water, a sudden large explosion rose from the depths of the ocean, bathing the sky in haze of pink, white and red and knocking the frozen rangers to their backs.

What seemed like an hour, but was only a few mere seconds, Jason slowly opened his eyes. A dark sky loomed above him, flashes of pink, white and red continuing to stream across the black blanket of the sky. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Jason wiped the dirt from his visor and looked around for his teammates. Everyone was in the same position around him, lying motionless on the ground. The gold ranger's vision quickly returned to the edge of the cliff where his best friend had just flung himself over.

"Jase?" Trini's soft voice called to his side.

"Get the other's down to the corner of the shore." Jason choked out as he looked over to Trini as she sat up. "I love you Tri."

"Oh no….I'm coming with you." Trini replied knowing immediately what the former leader was planning.

"Tri, you can't. It's too dangerous." Jason said standing, his legs shaking.

"You can't just tell me you love me for the first time and…" Trini snapped.

"You know I can't just leave him there." Jason simply stated.

"That's why I'm coming with you." Trini said looking straight at Jason.

"Tri…" Jason began.

"No Jason. I love you too and I 'm going with you." Trini interrupted causing Jason to smile under his helmet at Trini reciprocation of feelings for him.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Zack's voice questioned from behind as they turned to see their friend sit up.

"Zack, get the other's down to the corner of the shore." Jason commanded.

"You're going to do something stupid too aren't you?" Zack asked as he staggered to his feet.

"Maybe." Jason smirked under his helmet. "Can't let him all the glory."

"See you on the other side." Zack simply nodded at his two friends knowing full well there was no way of talking them out of their plan. He watched as the Gold Zeo Ranger and Yellow Mighty Morphin ranger took off running towards the edge of the cliff. In a flash of yellow and gold, their power suits disappeared revealing their civilian clothes as they leapt off the cliff and into the icy cold abyss below.

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even _**if saving you sends me to heaven**_


	11. It's Not Over

**Chapter 11 – It's Not Over**

The cold water rushed around Tommy, his white Ninjetti robes heavy with water, weighing him down. Opening his eyes he could see the electrical current swirling around the monster until finally it short circuited and seem to shut down before him. A large explosion of power went surging towards him knocking hard into his body. His eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on the power that was being infused back into his body, until all he saw was a flash of pink, white and red. He felt the darkness taking over right as two arms wrapped around his waist and began to pull him up.

Tommy reopened his eyes, but only saw darkness until his saw his bright red Zeo star swirl around his body. The Zeo symbol finally surged into his body, knowing it belonged to him. A smile crossed his face as he felt his ranger energy restored, but his grin quickly faltered at the sudden appearance of two familiar birds in front of him. The beautiful wings of a pink crane were wrapped securely around a white falcon seemingly protecting him from harm. Tommy took a few soft steps towards the pair and kneeled before them. Suddenly the crane's head snapped up towards the possible threat, its wings wrapping tighter around the falcon.

"No, it's okay. It's time for you to go back. She needs you." Tommy whispered softly looking down at fantastic creatures before him.

Mere moments later the crane looked back down on the white falcon and nudged the winged lord awake. The cranes wings fluttered opened as the falcon stood on its own and stretched is glorious wings. In a flash of white the falcon flew into Tommy's body as the pink crane shimmered away in flash of pink and then the darkness returned.

One Mighty Morphin ranger, four Zeo rangers and two Ninjetti stood by the shore of Angel Grove Bluffs, their bodies unable to move as they waited for any sign of their teammates and friends. As another wave hit the shore, the black rangers head quickly snapped to the right as his feet took flight across the golden sand followed closely by the blue Ninjetti. The rest of the rangers were hot on their backs as they watched the original blue and black run into water to meet the two forms of the original red and yellow.

"Is he breathing?" Rocky asked as the rangers past and present leaned over the body of their leader as he was laid gently onto the said.

"Let's get his helmet off." Trini answered as she reached around to unlatch the red Zeo ranger's helmet.

"I can't believe he is back in his ranger uniform." Adam added.

"It my theory is correct, the water short circuited the monster since it was powered by electrical currents thus technically destroying it and returning Tommy's powers and life force. His body reverted back to the state it was in before his life force and powers were drained, thus morphing him into Zeo ranger five"

"So is he okay?" Kat asked pushing some wet hair from Tommy's face much to everyone's chagrin.

Jason leaned down to hear Tommy's steady breathing. "He is breathing." Jason answered his face close to Tommy's.

"Jase, I love ya man, but not that much." Tommy hoarsely said as he coughed up some water.

"Ass." Jason simply said, a smile spreading across his face as he sat back up and helped his friend sit up as well.

"You okay man? You scared the shit out of us with that stunt." Zack asked looking over at his teammate and friend.

"You know me. Act first…" Tommy smirked as he pushed his wet hair back.

"Just don't do it again. I really don't like jumping off cliffs after you." Trini smiled as she punched him in the arm.

"Billy? Did we?" Tommy softly asked afraid of the answer, but hoping what he saw while he was under water was his beautiful Crane returning in time.

"I don't know. We haven't heard from Zordon yet…" Billy began but was interrupted by the familiar six tone beep of his communicator.

"Ayyii, Billy we have a problem." Alpha's voice panicked through the link.

At the same time…

Reaching and struggling through the water, her petite, but strong arms pushed through the chilly water until she breached the top gasping for air. Swimming as fast as she could to the shore, she crawled onto the sandy beach and pulled her pink Ninjetti hood from her face still gasping for air. Her vision was blurry and her entire body would not stop shaking. Trying to piece together everything that had happened in the last few days or even last few hours was increasingly difficult. She tried to stand up, but her legs refused causing her to crash down to her knees, pain erupting throughout her body.

The rangers sat still on the shore of Angel Grove Bluffs after Alpha told his story. No one knew what to do or what to say.

"I still don't understand." Aisha said softly, tears streaking down her face. "How can she just be gone?"

"Alpha said there was a blinding light and her body vanished." Billy replied, theories running through his mind as he tried to figure out what happened to his long time friend.

"So what do we do now?" Rocky asked as he wrapped a supportive arm around Aisha.

The rangers sat together on the shore, silent, contemplating what was going on and what their next move should be. "We help Zordon try to figure out what the hell happened." Jason sighed as he looked around at his teammates. He eyes landed on Tommy, the red Zeo rangers head was in his hands, his wet hair falling in front of his face as if it was shielding him from the situation. Knowing his best friend was in no shape to lead the team, Jason took a deep breath to keep his own emotions in check because someone had to keep the group together.

Tears were streaming down his tanned skin as a million thoughts ran through his head. He kept his head in his hands and didn't care that his long hair was in his face. Tommy had no intention of letting his friends and teammates see him like this. He had defeated the monster, survived it, gotten his powers and life force back, but still lost her. For once in his power ranger career, especially as leader, he was utterly lost. No plan was quickly conceived. Not even the usual glimmer of hope he held onto during every crisis and every battle was anywhere to be seen. Giving up and giving in seem to be the only thoughts running through his head now. Just as he was about to say the words out loud to his teammates a familiar warmth settled around him. It was a feeling he had desperately missed and never wanted to let go and the source of it was close, very close.

Tommy's head snapped head up quickly, drawing the attention of the other rangers. He focused all of his energy on his surroundings as his dark brown eyes scanned the shore beyond their group. As soon as he saw it, his body jumped from his current position with a renewed energy. Before anyone could say a word to the red Zeo ranger, he was darting down the long sandy shore.

"What the hell?" Jason grumbled as he too quickly jumped up and ran after Tommy.

"What's going on?" Trini called after Jason as she and the rest of the rangers also jumped to their feet and began to follow the two leaders.

Tommy reached his destination, but abruptly stopped at the sight before. His breaths came out ragged and he prayed it wasn't a dream. "Kim?" Tommy choked out.

Her head snapped up to face the owner of the deep voice. Soft doe brown eyes widened in recognition as tears began to fall freely down her face. "Tommy…" Kim whispered.

As soon as his name passed from her moist lips, Tommy's legs gave way, his body crashing to his knees before her. His own hot tears began to streak down as his face and he enveloped her tiny body in his strong arms. Tears continued to fall down both their faces. The two rangers clutched each other tightly; afraid to let go, afraid it might all be a dream. "Oh God Kim, I thought I lost you forever." Tommy whispered in her wet hair.

"I know, I thought I lost you too." Kim sobbed into his chest, never wanting to let go of the man she loved with her whole being.

Jason and the others stood motionless behind the two lovers, their own tears taking over at the sight of the reunion and the knowledge that their friend was okay. As the sun finally set over the horizon, the rangers, past and present teleported back to the power chamber in flashes of bright colors, another crisis, and another mission completed.

One week later…

Tommy walked into the youth center, a wide grin on his face as he saw the Zeo rangers sitting at their favorite table. He stood in the entry way, thinking about everything that had happened. After they had found Kim on the beach and teleported back the command center, Alpha was quick to run some tests to make sure they were both okay and then Kim went on to tell everyone what happened while she was unconscious. Everyone couldn't believe she had been communicating with Dulcea and that she had to wait for her outcome the whole time only to have jump off a cliff at the end. After everyone had hugged Kim, telling her how happy she was okay, Tommy, Trini, Zack, Aisha and Kim teleported back to Kimberly's apartment in Florida. There Trini, Aisha, and Zack quickly fell asleep in the living room due to the long couple of days they had had. Tommy and Kim retired to her bedroom where they lay silently on Kim's bed just holding each other.

_Flashback_

_After a few minutes of holding each other silently, Kimberly broke the silence as she lifted her gaze to Tommy. _

"_I'm so sorry Tommy." Kim whispered. _

"_Sorry? Beautiful… you have notching to be sorry for." Tommy responded as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. _

"_Yes I do. This whole mess was my fault…" Kim began. _

"_Kim, this is not your fault." Tommy interrupted. _

"_Yes it is. First with the letter, then with the accident and the hospital, then I let you go into battle hurt and confused by my actions and you almost died! Then I gave you my life force…which our link led me to and I just can't believe all of this happened and I almost lost you forever and I…." Kim rambled on as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. _

"_Beautiful…" Tommy started, silencing Kim's rambles and tilting her face towards his. "This is not your fault. We already talked about the letter. You were in pain, confused and scared. I wasn't any better and me getting hurt in battle was my own doing, not yours. Don't you dare be sorry for anything. It doesn't even matter." _

"_But…" _

"_No buts…Kim I don't care about anything that has happened in the last couple of days or weeks for that matter. All I care about is that you are okay. As I sat on the shore that day, I really thought I had lost you. I didn't know what to do and their was a part of me that didn't want to do anything but give into the pain and fall off the face of the earth with you…" _

"_Tommy…I…" _

"_Let me finish." _

"_Okay." _

"_We have been through more than any couple or people should go through, but I wouldn't change any of it for anything in the world. What happened happened, but everyone is okay, we are okay and now I have you back in my arms and I really don't give a shit about anything else." _

"_Tommy…" Kim giggled at his last statement._

"_I know…but I really don't care. I love you more than anything else in the world and I need you to know that. I need you to know that you are the most important part of my life and I don't think I want to be a part of this world if you aren't with me." _

"_Oh Tommy…I love you too, more than you will ever know." Kim said as Tommy leaned down and captured her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. _

"_I love you Beautiful." Tommy smiled down on his girlfriend. _

"_I love you too Handsome." Kim smiled back as Tommy tightened his embrace around her petite body. _

"_Now let's get some rest." _

"_Don't you have to go back?" _

"_I'm not going anywhere Beautiful." Tommy said as he kissed her again. _

"_Good…neither am I." _

_End Flashback_

"Bro, you going to stand there all day or you going to join us?" Jason shouted over at Tommy breaking him from his memories.

"Yeah, yeah…don't get your panties in a twist." Tommy shouted back as he walked over to the table.

"I'll have you know I'm not getting my panties in a twist." Jason retorted as Tommy sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but you would love get's Trini's panties in a twist." Rocky blurted out causing Jason's face to immediately turn red as he glared at his successor causing the rest of the rangers to laugh.

"You are dead." Jason growled at he lunged at the Rocky who was still laughing.

"Shit!" Rocky yelped as Jason held him in choke hold.

"Jase…let him go." Tommy laughed.

"Hell no." Jason snapped.

"Look man, I'm sorry…just joking…" Rocky chocked out under Jason's grip.

"Jason…" Billy said trying to sound serious, but couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Fine…say something like that again and I'll tell Trini you said it." Jason smiled wickedly at the blue Zeo ranger, causing his eyes to widen in terror.

"I promise I won't say anything again. I do not want to be on Trini's bad side." Rocky replied remembering the last time he pissed off the former yellow ranger, causing him to rub his arm where she had hit him that time. Jason, Billy and Tommy laughed at Rocky's reaction also remembering the incident.

"So…" Adam started rolling his eyes at his best friend and teammate. "How is everything going Tommy?"

"Well I talked with Zordon." Tommy said, the last part coming out softer.

"Oh yeah, what's the deal?" Rocky asked as he stuffed some french fries in his mouth.

"Well both Kim and I checked out okay after everything that happened. Powers are all back to normal." Tommy answered.

"What about the link?" Jason questioned.

"It seems to be more stable. I can still feel Kim, probably more so than usual, but it doesn't seem to be causing us anymore pain." Tommy replied.

"That might have to do with the transfer of each other's powers and life forces." Billy added.

"How come?" Tanya asked.

"Well I believe when Kimberly used her powers to save Tommy, the link was basically blown wide open and nothing was being held back. I believe their link is not complete and up to the level it is supposed to be. We are still going to run more tests and Zordon is going to study it more to make sure nothing like what happened will happen again." Billy explained.

"I like the sound of that." Jason sighed with relief.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Tommy added.

"So now what?" Kat interjected as she had been silent through the whole conversation keeping her focus on Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked looking over at the pink Zeo ranger.

"What happens now? Is Kim staying in Florida? Are Trini, Zack and Aisha staying with her? Are you and Kim still together?" Kat asked, saying the last part a little softer.

"Kim is staying in Florida. The Pan Globals is only a month away. Trini, Zack and Aisha are going to stay with her until then. Then the plan is for them to come back home to Angel Grove for the senior year and yes Kim and I are still together." Tommy explained.

"But what happens if the link acts up again and what if Kim is offered a place on the Olympic team." Kat continued to interrogate.

"We will deal with the link if problems arise and get through it. As of right now Kim hasn't mentioned anything about the Olympics…" Tommy replied, the last part causing a pain to erupt deep down in his gut.

"Well she might go and then she would stay in Florida even longer." Kim smiled smugly.

"They will work it out Kat." Jason angrily interjected as he saw the fallen look on Tommy's face at the mention of the Olympics.

"I'm just worried about Tommy and the team. I don't want him or us to suffer anymore than we already have." Kat retorted towards Jason.

"Kat can I have a word with you." Jason nearly growled as he roughly grabbed Kat's arm and dragged her away from the table and out of the Youth Center causing the rest of the rangers to look worriedly after them.

Reaching the outside of the Youth Center, Jason twisted Kat around to face him, his face full of anger. "Look Kat, I don't know what your deal is, but it stops here." Jason said in a very low angry voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jason." Kat simply said as she turned to walk back inside.

"Like hell you don't." Jason spat as he grabbed Kat's arm again. "Look I get it. I know you like Tommy, but you have got to let it go. It's never going to happen."

"How do you know? Kim's all the way in Florida and ever since she left Tommy has been a mess and the team has taken hits because of it." Kat spat back.

"Oh please Katherine. Leave the team out of this. The team is fine. You want Tommy and your little side comments about Kim don't go unnoticed. Tommy is not going to leave Kim for you and Kim is not leaving Tommy."

"How do you know? She broke up with him once already."

"That's because she was in pain and scared out of her wits!" Jason yelled.

"She doesn't deserve him!" Kat yelled back.

"And what you do!"

"At least I am here!"

"Enough!" Another voice yelled causing the gold and pink rangers to quickly shut their mouths and turn around to face the owner of the voice. There standing there was Tommy, looking calm, but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"Look Bro…I was just trying…" Jason began.

"I know Jase." Tommy said calmly. "I need to speak with Katherine."

"Okay. I'll be inside if you need me." Jason replied as he looked back and glared at Kat and walked back inside the Youth Center.

"What do you want to talk to me about Tommy?" Kat asked sweetly as she tried to gage Tommy's expression.

"Look Kat. I appreciate you being a good friend during this, but I need you to understand one thing." Tommy replied flatly.

"What would that be?" Kat asked taking a step closer to Tommy.

"I love Kim." Tommy simply stated as his teammate immediately step away from him.

"Even after everything that has happened? Everything she did?" Kat retorted bitterly.

"Yes. I probably love her more and that is never going to change. If we are going to be teammates or even friends Kat I need you to understand that. If you can't, then we can no longer be friends and you will only see me when we have ranger duties." Tommy explained and then turned to walk away leaving Kat alone outside with her thoughts.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked as Tommy walked back into the Youth Center and sat back down at the table.

"Yeah." Tommy muttered as everyone watched Kat walk back in as well.

"So?" Tanya said as she looked at her best friend.

"Everything is fine. We all came to an understanding." Kat replied looking directly at Jason then at Tommy.

"Good. Now that it's settled. Can we order some more food?" Rocky asked causing everyone to erupt into laughter.

"You just ate a large thing of fries." Adam laughed as he threw the last little fry from the basket at Rocky.

"Hey don't waste food and one thing of french fries is not enough!" Rocky wined as he got up and walked over to where Ernie was working behind the bar.

Tommy continued to sit with his friends for the next hour. He smiled and laughed at the conversations and some of Rocky's antics, but his thoughts continued to review Kat's comment on Kimberly possibly being offered a spot on the Olympic team. _Would she accept the offer? No…she said she was coming back for senior year. But what if the Olympics came, I couldn't possibly tell her she shouldn't go…damnit…" _Tommy thought as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the knowing look plastered on Jason's face.

"Let's go…mats now." Jason said, Tommy just nodding his head in agreement.

Tommy and Jason circled around each other on the mats, throwing a punch here, a kick there until Jason finally broke the silence and the tension floating around the two rangers.

"She's not going Bro." Jason said as he ducked under one of Tommy's attacks.

"How do you know? What if she is offered a place on the Olympic team? She can't possibly turn something like that down." Tommy replied as Jason took out his legs causing him to crash down to the mats.

"She doesn't want to go. She didn't want to go to Pan Globals in the first place." Jason retorted as he helped Tommy back up to his feet.

"What?" Tommy yelled causing the other rangers to turn their attention towards the duo.

"Calm down…she talked to me when that coach offered her the Pan Globals position. She said she was honored to have received the offer and that's really all she wanted. She wanted to know she could make it. Kim didn't want to leave, she knew she already had a purpose in her life and was doing something important. I don't think any of us knew how much she loved being a ranger and how proud she was to be one. Yeah she may have complained and whined about the helmet messing her hair up in the beginning, but what everyone really didn't see was how hard she fought and how hard she began to train."

"Train?" Tommy asked as the two sat down on the mats.

"Before you joined the team, Kim asked me to give her private karate lessons because she wanted to be a better fighter. She also had Trini teach her too. Don't you remember how she used to watch every one of our karate classes and video tape them for us?"

"Yeah."

"Well she would then go home and watch the classes and follow them and train. She also asked you to give her lessons too, but made the excuse she just wanted to spend time with you."

"So she didn't want to spend time with me?"

"No you dumbass…she did, but she also paid close attention to your lessons. Didn't you ever notice how she became a pretty incredible fighter?"

"Of course I did. I guess I didn't realize how she became one."

"Bro, you have to realize one thing. Nothing, not even gymnastics is more important than her family, friends and being a ranger. That was everything to her. The only reason she left was because everyone especially you told her to go and told her she could do it. She didn't want to disappoint anyone." Jason said looking over at his best friend, the multiple emotions running across his face.

"I gotta go." Tommy suddenly said and ran out of the youth center.

"Where is he going?" Rocky asked as he Adam and Billy walked over to Jason who had stood up after Tommy's quick retreat.

"He's just got to take care of something." Jason smiled knowingly.


	12. It's Never Simple

**A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait for the update. This will be a little shorter chapter as the next couple ones will be longer. I just wanted to thank everyone so much for reading and for all the reviews! I can't thank everyone enough! I hope you enjoyed this story and please be on the look out for updates on my other stories in progress and for some new ones as well! **

**Enjoy and Catch ya on the Flipside!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – It's Never Simple**

Kimberly sat quietly on her couch in her small apartment, Aisha was to her right and Trini to her left while Zack was sprawled on the floor, fast asleep and snoring quite loudly too. She had returned about an hour ago from a meeting with her coach. To say the meeting was unpleasant was a vast understatement. The coach yelled at her, called her a waste of his time and that he should have never taken her from the little 'hick town' he found her in. His comments cut her like a knife, but it didn't stop her from letting him know exactly what she thought of him.

Flashback

_Kimberly stood frozen for a few seconds after the hurtful comments left her coach's mouth, but then something very important dawned on the former pink ranger. She didn't care what the coach thought of her. She knew she was good enough to be here and she knew she was capable of a lot more than being a gymnast. _

"_You know what coach. I don't give shit what you think of me! You wouldn't have asked me to come here if you didn't know I could make it and win you gold, but that's just it. You don't care about anything else but getting the gold. You don't care about me and you don't care about your gymnasts, you just want to win!" Kim yelled at her coach. _

"_How dare you speak to me like that Miss Hart…" Coach Schmidt retorted, but was quickly cut off by Kimberly. _

"_You think its okay to speak to me like you just did. I don't think so and I heard how you didn't care that I was in the hospital or hurt. You are a great coach, but you are a poor excuse for a human being and I will damned if I let you make me feel like I am worth nothing. I know I'm a good gymnast, a great one actually, but that's not all I am. I have a lot more to offer and I don't plan wasting anymore time here. So you know what. I quit. Thank you for this opportunity, but I will not be just another gold medal in your pocket." Kim calmly said with a wide grin and swiftly walked out of Coach Schmidt's office leaving the old man confused and flustered. _

_End Flashback _

So here she was sitting on the coach without a clue on what to do next. She quit the gymnastics team, she was no longer a ranger and she lived in Florida. Could she go back and tell the others she quit after everything they had been through? Would they be disappointed in her and reject her? Her own mother had, why wouldn't they? She had called her mother after the meeting, telling her everything and while her mom was upset at the words Coach Schmidt had used against her daughter she was not pleased about her quitting the team. For about an hour her mother went on a tirade about spending all this money on her training and now it was all a big waste and she blamed Tommy and a slew of other things. Her mother had always pushed her to be a world class gymnast. Kim's mother was also part of the reason why she had lost so much weight. The coach had told her she was not up to standards and then when her mom came to visit her after Christmas, she told her she was not up to standards either. Her Mom gave her strict instructions about her diet and told her what not to eat, which was basically everything. How the hell did she let her mother and her coach control her like that? She never let anyone tell her what to do, well except her mother who had impossible standards to live up to.

"Hey Kim you okay?" Trini asked softly breaking Kim from her thoughts.

"Umm…yeah." Kim answered hesitantly.

"You sure? You haven't told us about your meeting with the coach and everything." Aisha added.

"It's fine guys. I'm just tired. I think I'll go lay down." Kim smiled weakly as she walked to her bedroom.

"Something happened at that meeting." Zack said from the floor catching everyone by surprise.

"I thought you were asleep Z." Trini laughed.

"Seriously, you scared the crap out of me mister." Aisha laughed too.

"Sorry, but I'm right. Something happened at that meeting and she isn't telling us." Zack replied sitting up.

"I know…you are right." Trini sighed looking behind her at Kim's closed door.

* * *

Kim sat on her soft bed tightly clutching the stuffed white bear Tommy had given her in the hospital when she first fell off the beam. She had heard her friend's conversation outside her bedroom. She wanted to desperately tell them what happened at her meeting, but it also meant telling them about everything else and she was terrified of their reactions. Another thought had also popped into her head; did she want to go back to Angel Grove right now? The last year of her life has been tough to say the least. Between losing her powers, almost dying, falling off the beam, moving across the country and then everything with the link and events of the last couple of days. To say she was exhausted and tired of everything was an understatement. She wanted to go home to her friends and to Tommy, but part of her needed a break from everything and everyone. The last thought caused soft tears to begin to slide down Kim's cheeks as she clutched the bear even tighter. _Damnit. Haven't a cried enough the past months! I have become a weeping, weak little girl!_ Kim thought angrily as she hastily wiped the tears away.

"What's up with tears Beautiful?" A soft voice asked suddenly.

"Tommy?" Kim whispered as she turned to her right to see her boyfriend standing there in a pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt.

"Why are you crying?" Tommy asked as he took a seat on the bed next to her and wiped some of the tears from her face.

"It's nothing. Just probably leftover stress and emotions from everything." Kim answered trying to smile.

"That's not true Kim. I can see it." Tommy replied seeing how her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Really Tommy, I'm fine. Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Kim said quickly changing the subject. She was not quite ready to talk about everything.

"I know it's not fine, but I will let it slide for now because I came here to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what Tommy?"

"Kat said something today and it got me thinking and then I talked to Jase about it and then I realized something…"

"Tommy, slow down…first tell me what Kat said."

"She asked what your, Trini, Aisha, and Zack's plans were. I told the guys were coming back after you were done with the Pan Globals." Tommy started noticing Kim cringe at the mention of the games.

"And?"

"She then asked what if you get offered a spot on the Olympic team and I know we haven't talked about it, but I want you to know I want you to come home…I really want you to come home, but I would also support your decision to go to the Olympics and I would be there every step of the way and I don't want you to think I wouldn't or make your decision based on me or anything and…" Tommy rambled off, but was cut short by Kim's lips crashing down onto his. At first he was surprised, but quickly wrapped her arms around her petite waist, drawing her in close and returning the passionate kiss. "Wow…not that I mind Beautiful, but what was that for?"

"For being you."

"Huh?"

Closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath Kim knew she had to tell Tommy everything. "I had my meeting with my coach today." Kim said looking up at Tommy to gauge his reaction.

"And?" Tommy said laying a supportive hand on her shoulder, knowing she was looking for some reassurance.

"I told him how long I would be out due to my injury and he was not happy. He called me a waste of his time and regretted ever bringing me here." Kim began trying to keep more tears from falling. Even though she knew the coach was wrong, it didn't make the words hurt any less.

"Kim…" Tommy began his left fist clenching in anger at hearing how Kim's coach treated her.

"There's more…After I yelled at him for talking to me like that. I told him I quit…I quit the team." Kim finished her head falling down in shame.

"Hey…Beautiful…look at me." Tommy softly said lifting her chin so he could look at her in the eyes. The tears she had been trying to hold in had started to fall. "What your coach said was horrible and wrong. You know you are more than capable of being here and winning a gold medal. And I know you are afraid of everyone's reaction to you quitting, but I can tell you one thing…it doesn't change how I see you or feel about you. If you want to quit because you don't want to be here anymore or because you want to do something different that is your choice and I won't think any less of you, but I want you to do this for you, not anyone else."

"I am. I don't want to train or spend my time with someone who doesn't care about the gymnasts but just cares about winning. I thought I wanted to be here, but it's not fun anymore. I don't enjoy it like I used to. I miss practicing in the Youth Center. I miss having you there to watch me."

"I miss you being there too." Tommy responded as he cupped Kim's cheek in his hand.

"I want to come home so bad, but I also don't know if I can right now." Kim sighed as she leaned into Tommy's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I miss everyone and I miss you, but I don't have a place to live and a part of me feels like I need a break from everything." Kim answered trying to gauge Tommy's reaction as various emotions flashed across his face.

"Kim, first off we can figure out somewhere for you to live. You could live with Aisha again or Trini or even Jason or me. Also what do you mean you need a break from everything? Do you mean you need a break from me?"

"No, not a break from you, but a break from everything else."

"I don't understand. The link is stable, you quit the team, you should be home…with me." Tommy replied his voice getting louder as he quickly stood up and began to pace the room.

"I know that! But don't you get it? I have almost died twice; I have been in and out of the hospital and moved across the country in a span of a year!" Kim yelled as she too got up from her seat on the bed. "I also watched you dying!"

"And I was there for all of it! I was at your side in the hospital, I watched as Zedd drained the life out of you. I got that damn letter thinking you didn't love me anymore and yet I'm not running away!"

"I'm not running away! I just don't know what to do. I'm so tired and I can't watch you get hurt like that again. You were so cold, so still." Kim replied, the last part coming out almost too soft for Tommy to hear.

"I've seen you like that too…more times than I ever wanted to. Every time…every time I thought I was dying along with you." Tommy whispered turning around so Kim couldn't see the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Tommy…" Kim began her own tears returning.

"Are you coming home with Trini, Aisha, and Zack?" Tommy interrupted as he continued to keep his back to Kim.

"I honestly don't know. I think I need a little break." Kim answered.

"Why can't you do that in Angel Grove?"

"I don't know."

"Damnit Kim! Don't you know anything?" Tommy yelled his frustration and hurt getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"Whatever. Let me know when you do know something." Tommy curtly said as he motioned to teleport back.

"Tommy wait!" Kim called out, but it was too late as he was gone in a flash of red light.

Kim stood still in her empty room as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She could feel the pain radiating through their link and it broke her heart that she had hurt Tommy again after promising never to do it again. Incessant knocking broke her from her thoughts as she aimlessly walked over and opened the door to the worried looks of her three friends. In a flash she was engulfed in a big group hug as she let the tears freely run down her cheeks.


	13. Love Is All That Matters After All

**A/N – Sorry it took so long for the update, but I had a little writer's block. Here is the conclusion to this one, but I am thinking of doing a sequel. Thanks again for reading and I hope everyone enjoys! As always I love reviews!**

**Catch ya on the Flipside!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13 – Love Is All That Matters After All**

_Flashback _

_3 months ago_

"_You can't just leave." Trini said, tears streaming down her face. "We can help you." _

"_Tri, I need to do this for me. I need to get away." Kim said softly, her own tears cascading down her cheeks. _

"_Just stay in touch please." Jason pleaded, not wanting to let his best friend leave, but also knew he couldn't stop her. _

"_Yeah girl, just let us know how you are and come home soon." Aisha smiled through her own tears as she hugged her best friend. _

"_And if you need anything, please let us know." Zack added. _

"_We are always here." Billy said softly as he stood next to Zack._

"_I know and I promise. Please just let everyone else know I'm okay and I love them." Kim said as she hugged everyone. _

_Stepping up to Jason last, her "brother" wrapped her up in strong embrace. This was harder than he thought it would be, but after almost losing your two best friends, he wanted to only hold on longer to everything. "I thought he would make it." Kim whispered in Jason's ear as she returned the tight embrace. _

"_I know Firebird, but Zordon said only two us could come down and he refused. He hasn't talked to anyone since that night he saw you." Jason whispered back. _

"_I don't think he would have come regardless." Kim said sadly. _

"_He's just hurting Kim. He's been through a lot too the last couple of months and you leaving again is just about killing him." Jason replied. _

"_I know…I hate that I am hurting him again, but…"_

"_I know Kimmie, just don't wait too long to come back." _

"_I won't…watch him for me okay?" Kim smiled as she let go of the embrace, said one last goodbye and was gone from everyones lives once again. _

_Kim took a plane to Malibu, she was going to stay at her grandmother's summer home in Malibu. She had called her grandmother, everyone said Kim was just like her, told her she needed a place to stay and rest. Being the wonderful woman she is, her grandmother told her she could stay at her summer home in Malibu for as long as she wanted, no questions asked and that if she needed anything there was money in her bedroom. The former pink ranger jumped at the chance to stay at the empty house by the ocean. The six bedroom house was way too large for just her, but it sat at the end of a street and had its own private pool, beach, private everything. It was just what Kim needed. Her only set back was leaving her friends and leaving Tommy. _

_She hadn't talked to Tommy since the night he had teleported to her room in Florida. She tried to call him, but only was met with his answering machine. She left messages, but was only met with silence. Tommy was hurting and Kim knew his way of coping was to crawl back into the shell she had broken him out of and shut everyone out. She was just hoping he wouldn't shut her out. _

_Kim spent the next three months getting herself healthy. She spent her solitaire days sleeping, swimming, walking along the shore of the beach, playing her guitar and writing songs. There was also countless hours spent practicing kata's Tommy and Jason had taught, taking lessons at a local martial arts studio and harnessing her spirit animals powers. She updated Trini, Jason, and Aisha once a week and they would update everyone else. Kim also wrote Tommy a letter everyday and everyday she received no response. Things between her and Tommy were a mess, but she hoped when she returned she could fix everything. _

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_When did everything get so messed up and so confusing? She had been sleeping for hours, days…weeks and still she felt exhausted. Her skin didn't look so pale anymore and some of the weight she had lost had slowly come back. Sometimes she could feel her old self returning, but then the moment would pass and everything that had happened in the last four years would flash before her eyes. That's when she would remember who she was and what she had gone through. She felt so much older than eighteen, but who wouldn't after facing death as many times as she had. Due to healing powers you couldn't see a scar on her skin, even her Ninjetti powers protected her after she had given up her power coin, but there were many invisible scars from basically fighting a war for years. Healing was one benefit of the powers, but the other was the link she shared with the man that held her heart. The power of the link increased every day, his emotions, and sometimes thoughts would flood her senses, but they had also both learned to control it. A frown appeared on her face as she thought of how he learned to control it, he had been blocking her for weeks and that is what drove her to return home.

So here she sat on the cold bleachers of the Angel Grove Race track watching a car go in circles. What was so fun about this anyways? The drone of the car was almost lulling her to sleep and it was loud and smelly, but she knew why he liked it. It was the adrenaline rush and something he craved especially now that they had passed a piece of himself away. That was something she didn't understand either. She had felt it the day it happened. His emotions were all over the place, but one stood out the most: sadness. Being a ranger was a part of him and no matter how hard it was or dangerous, he loved it and she knew a part of him had been ripped away that day. The sudden sound of the car shutting down broke her from her thoughts as she lifted her gaze zeroed in on the person she had come to see. Taking a deep breath she opened the connection, hoping he would open his too as she made her way over to the pit.

He threw the white helmet off, anger rolling off in waves at his race time, but he knew why. He could feel her presence getting closer and closer each day until he knew she was really close by. His emotions were all over the place when it concerned the petite brunette that held his heart. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as the memory of the last day he saw her rolled over him in waves. How stupid he had acted. The former leader of the rangers was ashamed at his behavior a few months ago in Florida and knew she had been right about everything, he just didn't want to admit it. It was Jason who had literally beat that revelation into his brain, heart and body. He knew he wasn't any better than her. Sleep was far and in between as was eating. He shut everyone out and had come close to death…again. So to say everything that had happened in the last year was overwhelming was a huge understatement. He should have listened, should have come up with a plan to make it better, but instead he yelled and left. His heart and instincts always won out when it came to her and that day in her room his heart and instincts had yelled at him that any scenario involving them being apart was wrong. If only his head had stepped in a little then maybe he wouldn't have spent the last few months depressed and missing her more than ever. The tingling in the back of his head broke him from his thoughts. A smile crossed his lips as he could feel her walking towards him.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy greeted as he turned around to the beauty before him. He was going to fix this and never let her go again.

"Hey yourself Handsome." Kim smiled at the man standing before her. She was surprised by his demeanor towards her. She thought he would still be angry, but happiness and nervousness were all she felt through their link and he didn't look angry at all. His hair was longer, his natural curl taking over his messy locks. He looked so good and she had missed him so much.

"When did you get back?" Tommy asked as he shrugged off half of his red jumpsuit revealing a white tank top.

"Just this morning." Kim answered as she stared at Tommy's tight muscles.

Tommy noticed her stare and couldn't help but stare back. The glow she had always possessed had returned to her skin and eyes. She had even put some weight back on which he was very grateful for. The girl before him was gorgeous standing in a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. She had let her hair grow longer, the caramel colored locks hanging down her back while a few side swept bangs framed her beautiful face.

"See something you like?" Kim smirked.

"Do you?" Tommy smirked back. He was happy they were able to revert back to their easy banter. He was so nervous she would be upset with him for his past behavior, but instead happiness and relief flooded through the link they shared and she had one of the brightest smiles on her face.

"Always." Kim said breathlessly as Tommy took a step closer. She could feel his breath on her face and her whole body was humming.

"Really?" Tommy questioned softly.

Kim tilted her head up and looked into his deep brown eyes that revealed his underlying question. A smile crept unto her face as she leaned in a placed her soft lips on him hoping to convey her answer. Initially he was shocked by the kiss but quickly responded. The kiss was soft at first as they were reacquainted with the sensations they had both been yearning for. Suddenly the underlying passion they had always held for each other quickly took over as the kiss became deeper and hands began to roam.

A soft moan escaped Kim's lips as she pressed herself into Tommy's long frame feeling as if she couldn't get close enough. The warmth from his body only increased her need to feel him. Her head knew they should talk more and figure everything out, but her heart screamed at her head to shut up and enjoy being in his arms again.

"Not that I don't think everyone is enjoying the show, I think maybe you to should reunite somewhere else." The voice of Tommy's Uncle John announced starting the two former rangers causing them to quickly jump apart.

Kim could feel her entire body turning red from being caught as she hid her burning face in Tommy's chest. "Uh, sorry Uncle John. We'll be leaving now." Tommy replied as he tried to get his breathing to even out and his body to calm down which was increasingly hard when you had someone like Kim pressed against you.

"No worries Tommy boy. Glad to see you and Kim together. Don't screw it up this time." Uncle John whispered in Tommy's ear as he walked past the couple.

"Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed." Kim said as they entered the trailer at the race track to retrieve Tommy's things.

"It's not that bad." Tommy responded.

"Yes it is! Your Uncle John just saw us basically groping each other in the middle of his pit." Kim retorted as she began to pace the small trailer.

A deep chuckle erupted from Tommy's chest as he watched his girl, the spit fire, get more distressed. "Don't you laugh at me Thomas." Kim said turning to face him causing him to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, but you look adorable when you get like this. I can't believe I let you go." Tommy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Tommy…" Kim began, his comment reminding her of the conversation they needed to have.

"I know Kim, but let's not talk about it right now. I don't want to have this conversation in smelly trailer with my uncle and the pit crew outside listening. I am dying for a shower and I'm starving. I want to do this right." Tommy explained as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Okay. I wouldn't mind cleaning up too and getting some food." Kim smiled as she pressed her lips against his again.

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her bright smile, beautiful eyes, and soft skin kept him in a trance as he sipped on his cherry smoothie. "You might want to wipe the drool bro." Zack laughed as he leaned closer to best friend. "Drool is not very becoming."

"Shut up. I do not drool." Jason retorted as he quickly wiped his mouth just in case.

"I beg to differ oh fearless leader." Adam smiled.

"They have a valid point Jase. Your point of vision has not left her form since we got here." Billy added.

"We know you just want lie her down on that mat and have your way with her." Rocky smirked as he stuffed some French fries in his mouth.

"Watch it Rocko." Jason glared at his predecessor.

Shrugging at Jason's warning and glare Rocky continued to eat his fries. "What? Just stating the obvious."

"Whatever." Jason grunted as he turned his attention back to the beauty before him. She was performing a complex t-chi on the mats and Jason couldn't take his eyes off her fluid movements.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Aisha's said as she, Kat and Tanya came behind the group of boys.

"Not much, Rocky's stuffing his face, Billy's working on a new project and Jason is drooling over Trini." Adam stated.

"So basically nothing new." Aisha snickered.

"Basically." Rocky mumbled through his food.

"Boy, chew with your mouth closed." Aisha said while rolling her eyes at the display of the boy in front of her.

"So when is Tommy supposed to get here?" Kat spoke up causing Jason to turn around and glare at her.

"He said he was going to finish at the track around two so he should be here soon." Jason answered hoping Kat would continue to keep away from Tommy as she had been since their confrontation months ago.

"Actually he is here now." Tommy laughed as he snuck up behind Jason.

"Jesus bro, scared the shit out of me. Stop doing that creepy stalking thing." Jason groaned as he turned around to face his friend.

"Did I just here you laugh fly boy?" Aisha asked looking at her former teammate suspiciously.

"And smile." Tanya added. She was just as confused as everyone else. Tommy had spent the last few months moping and detaching himself from everyone. It was only a few weeks ago that his demeanor started to change. He started to eat more, sleep more and spend time with everyone a little more, but the sadness that had been engulfing him for months was still lingering.

"Yeah what's up with this happy Tommy? Are you evil or something?" Rocky asked trying to see if something was off about his friend.

"Why does everyone always think I'm evil when I act differently?" Tommy asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Because you usually are or you have drank those stupid energy drinks which make you jumpy." Kim interjected, appearing behind Tommy.

"I don't drink those anymore." Tommy retorted turning to face the petite girl behind him as everyone watched in utter dismay at the scene before them.

"So that's why there was an empty can in your car?" Kim smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh, that isn't mine." Tommy replied, a smile starting at the edge of his lips.

"You are such a bad liar Oliver." Kim said, her own smile starting to take over as she gazed into his deep brown eyes.

A shriek from across the Youth Center suddenly broke Kim and Tommy from their banter along with everyone else who stood their staring. Trini had seen Kim from the mat's and came running up to her yelling her name as she almost knocked the small girl over in a tight hug.

"Kim…oh my god you are back!" Trini continued to yell.

"Trini…need to breath." Kim gasped for air.

"Oh sorry." Trini giggled as she released her old friend. "When did you get here?"

"That's what I would like to know." Jason interjected, the rest of the group nodding their heads in agreement.

"And what is up with you and Tommy?" Aisha asked, happy at the couple's earlier display.

"Okay one question at a time." Kim replied.

"Also how about we get some food too." Tommy added pulling up a chair to the table for him and Kim as Ernie came over.

"Hey Kim! It's good to see you." Ernie greeted as he ethusiacially hugged the small girl he had known for years.

"It's good to see you too Ernie. It's good to be home." Kim said as she returned the hug.

"The usual for everyone?" Ernie asked and was answered with a chorus of agreement.

"Okay spill." Aisha demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"Sha….I just got back this morning and I'm not discussing Tommy and I right now." Kim answered, but was met with a scowl from her best friend.

"Fine, but we will talk later." Aisha replied.

"Where are you staying?" Billy asked happy to see his childhood friend. He had noticed that she looked healthier than the last time he saw her. She had gained some weight and didn't look so fragile, but he could also see the same sadness that had plague Tommy for months as well.

"At Jase's house. His parents offered me the guest room." Kim answered noticing Tommy's stare.

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to come till tomorrow." Jason said. "She is going to be living with us for the rest of the school year. It made sense since she practically lived at my house when were kids."

"That's right, she was always climbing that tree and sneaking into your room." Zack added.

"Why did she do that?" Kat asked, annoyed at the fact that Kim was home and Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"My parents were always fighting so I used to run to Jason's house and stay there. His mom never cared. She would just call my mom and tell her I was there again. Jason's family was more of family to me anyways." Kim answered sadly.

"Well you got us too pinky." Rocky interjected next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Rocko." Kim smiled at her friend.

The next few hours were spent catching up and eating as Kim filled in everyone on what she had been doing. She had kept in touch with everyone, but only really told Jason, Trini and Aisha everything. Kim was happy to see her friends, everything was falling into place. This is how is supposed to be, but she also knew the talk with Tommy still needed to occur. They needed to talk privately and she was desperate to get him alone.

Sensing Kim's tense mood, Tommy knew Kim wanted to go. He knew she wanted them to talk just as badly as he did, but first he had to tear her away from the group so they could have some privacy. The conversation that needed to happen could occur in front of their friends. "Um, guys, Kim and I need to go." Tommy spoke up suddenly.

"Where are you guys going?" Kat asked much to everyone's annoyance.

"None of your business." Tommy hissed as he was still keeping his distance from Kat.

Kim was a little surprised by Tommy's tone with Kat, but Jason had told her about the confrontation and conversation that had occurred. "We just need to talk guys." Kim explained.

"Got it. I'll see you back at the house. I'll tell my mom your with Tommy, although she probably already knows." Jason said as he hugged Kim goodbye and herded the group out of the Youth Center before more protests could be heard.

"So where do you want to talk?" Kim asked as she and Tommy were the only ones left at the table.

"I think I have a good spot." Tommy smiled as he grabbed Kim's hand and lead her out of the Youth Center.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they two ex rangers came to a halt. Kim looked around at the scenery before her as multiple memories flashed before her eyes. "I thought this might be where you would want to talk." Kim said softly as she looked up into the sky at the starts shining down on the lake.

"Yeah, well it's our spot and it's quiet." Tommy smiled as the girl before him. The moon light cast a wonderful glow that made her even more beautiful.

"Well where do you want to begin?" Kim asked nervously as she played with her hands.

Feeling her nervous feelings Tommy took a step closer and wrapped his larger hands around her smaller ones causing Kim to look up him. He cupped her cheek while thumbing her soft skin and Kim leaned into the soft caress. "I'm so sorry for what happened Kim…"

"Tommy…"

"Let me finish, please." Tommy pleaded as Kim nodded her head. "I'm sorry Kim. I was too blinded by my own wants and needs to see yours. I know both us weren't in a good place. I wasn't eating or sleeping for months, you weren't and add in you being in and out of the hospital, both of us on the brink of death and you have to very exhausted and worn out people. My only thoughts were to keep you near me and the thought of you leaving or loosing you again just about killed me." Tommy started to explain.

"I know. It killed me too. I didn't want to leave Tommy, but I needed to fix myself before I could fix us. I'm so sorry I hurt you Tommy. I am so so sorry, but I was messed up. I was confused, exhausted, sick and hurting." Kim said trying to hold the tears at bay.

Tommy could feel the last few months of anger starting to return. "I know that too Kim, I just wanted to be there to help you."

Kim knew she needed to explain her behavior and make Tommy understand. "But you couldn't help me, not right away. I had to fix this myself. All that happened in the last year and basically the last six months had eaten away at me piece by piece. I came close to dying four times, I wasn't eating well or taking care of myself. I was an utter mess and depressed."

"To me it felt like you were running away!" Tommy yelled.

"I didn't run away!" Kim yelled back defensively.

"Yes you did Kim and I get, I really do, but you have to see it a little from my point of view." Tommy argued as he released Kim's hand's and began to pace.

Kim could feel the tears starting to streak down her face as she lost the war with her built up emotions. "What can I say to make this better?"

"Did being away really help?" Tommy questioned as his pacing stopped, but he kept his back to Kim.

Kim took a cautionary step towards the man who held her heart and placed her hand on his back. "I think it did. I'm healthier and feeling better, but I missed you every day. I sent you letters, I called you…" Kim rambled, her voice shaking with emotion.

Tommy released a breath at her last statement. He felt so guilty for his behavior while Kim was gone. He didn't respond to any of her letters or call her back. "I know." Tommy sighed.

"So why didn't you ever answer the phone or respond to one of my letters?" Kim asked as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I didn't know what to say." Tommy answered honestly.

"I wish you would have answered just one phone call or letter." I know you were angry, hurt and confused, but so was I. I could feel everything until you blocked me out." Kim replied.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I could feel you too, but I just didn't know what to do." Tommy said as he turned around to face Kim.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked looking up at man before her.

He hesitated. "You are really back permanently?" Tommy finally answered.

"Yes. Most of my stuff is at Jase's house and the rest was shipped. I'm going to finish out the year and graduate with you guys." Kim answered causing Tommy to smile.

"Then there is only one thing left to do." Tommy said as he leaned down, his mouth inches away from hers.

"And what would that be?" Kim questioned, her heart thumping loud in her chest as Tommy's closeness.

Without answering Tommy closed the last bit of space between them and brushed his lips against hers, savoring her unique and delicate taste. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Kim said softly.

Kim cupped his face and brought it back down to hers placing butterfly kisses across his cheeks, lips and along his jaw. She had missed him so much and the pent up passion was brimming over the edge. Finally moving her tongue along his lips she kissed him fully on the mouth. Tommy's eyes closed and he opened to her, a rumbling purr sounded in his chest as he eagerly returned her kiss. His hands wandered down her back to grip her hops and pulled, bringing her flush against the growing bulge in his jeans. His tongue swept into her mouth, sensually swirling and dancing with hers. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he once more reacquainted himself with the succulent taste that was all Kim. Tommy felt as if he had almost forgotten how sweet she was. The kiss continued to deepen as his tongue stroked hers, sending shock waves through both their bodies and their link while igniting a buried passion that was waiting to burst forth.

"I missed you so much." Kim purred into Tommy's ear.

Pressing soft kisses along Kim's jaw, Tommy made his way back up so he could see her eyes. "I missed you too Beautiful. Welcome home."


End file.
